As we still believed in fairy tales
by KuraiOfAnagura
Summary: Young Ienzo was the most loved pupil under the great Ansem. But one day he discoveres something really fishy.... and he has to hide it from his teacher, cause his discovery asks for it. Ienzo X Myde preKH
1. Chapter 1

Please listen folks!

I'm no native speaker. English is not my mother language and ma marks I school... yeah, let's not mention _that_ time of my live...

So please excuse this horrible simple language with all the big grammar mistakes.

My English is well enough for drabbles and short short stories, but not for a multi-chapter fanfiction.

If there's any kind beta-reader, who's willing to accept me as the biggest burden of mankind... fell free to volunteer

**disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

I think that said enough...

--------

As we still believed in fairy tales

Ienzo had been an orphan since he was able to remember.

He shared a bed with the really big boy Aeleus in the „St. Aqua's Orphanage of Radiant Garden". He was every night in fear to wake up under the young male who was 1,70m tall and 70kg heavy – at the age of 11. But to lie next to the human heater in shape of his best friend had also some positive side effects, especially during winter which could be very nasty in Radiant Garden.

The St. Aqua's wasn't part of the inner circles of the rich and beautiful town, actually it was located in the valley under the town. It was a rougher area to live, but under the command of the great Ansem the Wise the whole area had improved. So it was just dangerous in the night to come out, not longer during day.

The young Ienzo had, though his age of 9, a great affection towards books. All kinds of books, he read them all. And soon, half a year after he was taught the letters, he found himself out of books. He had read all the books of the nurses, all the books from the Pater's personal library and he had even read the books from the doctor, who visited the Orphanage twice a month.

He was around the age of 10, he had read the „_Qualities of the human Anatomy compared to those of the Moogles_" for the fifth time on the stair of Radiant Garden's main plaza, as the great Ansem the Wise had laid his eyes on the boy.

Later Ienzo decided this was the first of three incidences which changed his live forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days after that, the great and shiny appearance of Ansem made his way through the dusted valley under the main town, towards the St. Aqua's.

Ienzo was bided in the room of the Pater and he nearly felt over in shock, when he saw the tall and grandiose shape of the brilliant ruler of Radiant Garden, who was seated in the Pater's armchair with a cup of tea in his hand.

„Please collect your jaw and have a seat, my boy", there was a humorous twinkle in the blue eyes.

Ienzo did as he was told and took the chair in front of the impressive blond man.

He was always very small, the god knows, everybody felt small next to Aeleus, but know he felt for the first time in his life small in body and mind.

He remembered it very well later.

„You are for sure surprised to see me here", Ienzo just stared. The twinkle grew somewhat.

„But I saw you two days ago an the market place", he continued, „you were reading a very difficult book for a boy of your age".

Ienzo just nodded.

„Can you perhaps tell me, if you are advanced that far, what the author mentioned about the Moogle anatomy?".

There came a light hiss out of his throat, but Ansem just took another sip from his coup, waiting politely until the boy had collected himself.

„It is the fifth time I'm reading this book, so I suppose to know the part you mentioned", he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

By closing his eyes he missed he surprised expression on the Wises face.

„He said that there can't be any comparisons made between the Moogles red ball and the human anatomy, because humans do not have a red ball and the Moogles do not allow anybody to touch them".

There was a silence in the room. A silence that stretched in hours, so Ienzo thought. Finally Ansem spoke again.

„Why've you read this book five times?".

Ienzo shrugged. „There aren't any more books here around I can read. So I prefer the books from the Pater and the Doctor, because this are the most interesting".

„You have read all the books in this place?". Ienzo nodded.

„When were you told the letters?".

„There wasn't a teacher here for a long time, so I learned them at the age 9", here he cut himself, because he felt ashamed. The Great Ansem was talking with him. Look, this man has the word „wise" even in his name! He had certainly learned to read and the age of 3!

Ienzo looked at his shoes. Again he didn't notice the nearly shocked look on Ansem's face.

„How old are you?"

„Ten years old... sir". Again there was a silence.

„Well, Ienzo, so you like reading? You like books?".

He was somewhat confused. There was a happy smile on his opposites face. „Uhm yes, very much", he somehow babbled.

„What would you think, if I can show you a place with more books than you can read in your live?".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After this talk Ienzo was given one hour to collect his belongings and to say good bye to his friends, means to Aeleus.

Ienzo left the st. Aqua's Orphanage of Radiant Garden in the late evening. Ansem the Wise, Ruler of the beautiful town Radiant Garden, took him in the castle on top of the town.

He was given new clothes, a warm room and, finally, an own bed.

All the warmth and all the light blinded him, but nothing could be compared to the moment as Ansem lead him into the library.

„From now on you will live in this castle with me, as my pupil. You are one of a handful gifted boys I decided to teach. You know your room and soon you will meet your comrades, though I'm still in search for more.

I expect you to learn hard, to work proper, so do not disappoint me".

Ienzo looked in awe on the bookshelves, which seemed to rise meters and meters above his head. Somehow he managed to nod.

„Do you have any other questions, Ienzo?".

„When...?".

„When what Ienzo?".

„When am I allowed to start reading?". Here the blond man chuckled.

„Well, my dear boy. Now".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the time there arrived more boys under Ansem's wings in the castle to study with him. Even Aeleus found his way, though his quiet and stoic appearance.

There was Even, who was a genius in Chemistry, who shared the passion for science with their teacher.

Braig and Dilan, an irregular couple, were like problem and solution. Braig caused the problem with his carefree and risky attitude and Dilan always tried to fix his friend's trouble.

And there was Xehanort. The boy without memory, who joined their little circle later.

His life was wonderful. He could learn, he had those great books and he enjoyed the trust of Radiant Garden's ruler and most gifted man.

But then came the day Ienzo had feared the most. All those great books, all those marvellous knowledge... even if Professor Ansem had once promised him that there are more books than he can imagine... One day was the day as Ienzo wandered through the big library and found no new book for him to read.

First it was irritating, then it turned into agitation, finally in some sort of panic.

"Maybe you have to write your own story", Aeleus commented down to earth.

It had been about the times of the Great Storms. Storms with horrible destructive force. They appeared out of nowhere and left a dishevelled town and strange things in said town. Things, which appeared so exotic, so fascinating.

They have to be from another world.

..._Another world_...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ienzo!".

"I'll be right back, Master Ansem! I just want to collect some new things. The Storm yesterday was quiet heavy. Perhaps there is something interesting", and with this words Ienzo slipped out of the big door wings of the castle.

He made his way through the woods behind the castle. The Storm has caused several damages in the woods and had left some new glades free.

Ienzo rounded a big foundling to be greeted by bright sunlight. The tall oak, which dominated this part of the wood, had to obey the force of the windy element.

Some scattered shells and parts of colour full corals lied scattered on the new build glade. Ienzo knew every species, he had read the book "_Creatures of the sea_" three times to commit it fully to his memory.

Under a thick branch of the old oak he spotted a bright green and blue tail. His eyes almost e mediately started to sparkle. This would give him a new opportunity to rise in Ansem's credit and to lap Even with a new science project. A new vertebrate species from a different world!

And Braig says that his trips after the storms are a waste of time.

Well then, Mr. I get them all, here you do not get a new fish. He smirked wide at the thought.

Despite his small frame he was stronger than most boys in his age, because master Ansem had always taught them physical education, too. A strong mind lives in a strong body.

So he lifted the thick branch not quite easily, but at least he was able to. An he gasped.

Ienzo would never admit it to his companions, but not only the science books and the dramas fascinated him, he also had a great interest in myths and legends. But he had always been too cool in mind to separate the story's. Those, which could bear a glint of truth and those, which have risen from the wild thoughts of their creators.

Every time he had read about the mysterious folk, which lived under the surface of the seas, with the tails of fish's instead of two legs... every time he had read about the mermans, he selected them to the second sort of legends.

Those, which are also called _fairy tales_.

------

-----

---

Comments and critics and hints for the grammar mistakes are always welcome. Even if it brings my little glassy ego near the edge of desperation, but don't mind that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas to all of you!**

**And a good 2008!**

**I know this is a really short chapter, but it's really exhausting for me to write something with this erm... qualities. It's not a short story, so I have to apley myself. And I have to force myself to write something that long.**

**Please have mercy with me little dummy .-.**

**And thanks to all thos who gave a review to poorsilly me. My thanks is all yours!**

* * *

Ienzo hold his breath in pure awe and surprise. And hold it. And hold it. And suddenly his vision became blurry and his mind fogged.

His eyes teared, because remaining them open at the size of saucers wasn't very healthy for your eye sight at all.

Under the branch was that what he would call a fairy tale, a legend, a myth. Under normal circumstances. Ienzo has always been a man who trusted in facts, and the body in front of him was a damn visible fact. But still his mind refused to accept it.

The first viewable fishtail was green as the blue sea. It was a beautiful pattern of darker and lighter dots of green and blue and even some black. The tail fin had fanned out on the dusty ground and the light sky-blue looked like it was made of velvet. The whole tail formed a male hip, with little spiked fins on each side of his flank. The scales of the green glided perfectly over on lightly emerald skin.

Ienzo' s eyes, if it was at least possible, widened something further, as his gaze wandered over the now visible body.

Obviously a male. He thought. He thought that down-to-earth. Yeah, dammit.

The whole torso looked somewhat pale, even a little bit too pale, on the shoulders sprouted similar spikes and little fins like on his hips. The same colour and shape, surrounded by bigger blue and green scales, which grew down to his elbow.

There were webs between his fingers, which ended in dangerous looking claws with sharp nails.

But what really caught his attention was the face. The hair of the merman looked damp and a mess, but its colour made Ienzo's stomach clutch and little tears forming in the edges of his left eye.

There weren't any ears, but something that could be compared with it. The same formation of spikes and fins spread out of his head.

Somewhere back in his mind Ienzo combined it shows his species. But, really, very far back in his mind.

Ienzo was overwhelmed by the sight of the blue an d green, as something at least familiar but rather unwelcome caught his attention.

Red blood.

There was a huge wound in the upper region of the fin. A little deeper, and the fin would have been split in two. Some bigger fleshy wounds on his left upper arm and a collection of really ugly looking striae. Deeply cutting into the bare flesh of the unprotected torso.

The young scholar had made his decision at the moment he laid eyes on the sea creature.

But now, as he leaned forward to touch him, he felt a strange emptiness inside his stomach.

He reached out and touched the merman on the shoulder.

Immediately shot a sensation, like an electric shock, up from his fingertips, over his shoulder behind his eyes and around his heart.

His vision went white and for a couple of minutes he felt unable to move, to breath, to feel the beat of his heart. Ienzo was stuck in this feeling of sensation, the band between him and the immobile body next to him.

The feeling grew stronger, his hard went out and his eyes rolled up in their holes.

Like a little explosion it vanished, leaving him

somehow weak and dizzy and still with this prickle in his limbs and the aching craving in his chest. But craving for what?

---

The first reason he loved the library of the Bastion on the upper Hills of Radiant Garden were, of course, the enourmus amount of books gathered there.

The second was the silence, just sometimes interreptud by the other inhabitants of the castle coming and picking up some books and leaving again. Ienzo was the only one who could bear the calmness next to the dusty treasures of wisdom. The servants came sure enough seldom inside his sanctuary and the other pupils used to read in other places. He didn't know about Xehanort, but Dilan prefered to read on top of the highest tower, while Braig didn't read too much for his own good. Alaeus stopped once a day to chat with him outside the regular times. It was their private time at all. But also he went out again, to read in the mountains behind the Bastion. As steady as Alaeus was, as unsteady was Even. He came along once or twice a weak, picking up as many books he was able to carry and then vanishing inside his chambers, where he had stationed his lab. But sometimes he didn't came for a month or longer arround, but more and more books vanished, leaving big empty holes in the shelves.

Even Master Ansem prefered to send a servant and reading in his office.

And the third reason he loved the library so much was the huge with colourfull creatures filled fishtank in a hidden corner behind the books for healing spells.

Master Ansem had told him that it'd been a present from a man who lived near the sea, but he couldn't bring it over to watch them in his office, because it was so huge and colourfull and the fish inside so very irritating.

Master Ansem was right, it was irritating, if you're reading an interesting essay about the strukutre of human minds, it wasn't very helpful when tiny blue, yellow and red spots danced arround in the midair. And he was always glad that his fluffy red armchair, where he usually used to read, was placed in front of the big window, with a row of books between him and the fish.

But know he actually had felt in love with the fish tank.

* * *

**I also love fish. I reall do. I had a fish once when I was a little girl. He was all blue and I called him "Bluelilo" . Inventive, isn't it? But hey! I was 7!**

**So btw please give me some reviews to this story. And allow yourself to show me the mistakes, which I'm sure you'll find plenty of in this short chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

How exactly he managed to carry the creature inside the castle, through the main door, without being seen by anybody... he really couldn't remember how he managed to do THAT.

But now he was standing, soaked wet, in front of the huge class of the fish tank and watched the merman on the canapè he had sunk in earlier.

Earlier in the woods he had noticed the unhealthy feeling dry skin of the merman. So he hurried with cleaning his wounds and bandaging them, always going with a wet towel over his bare shoulders and torso.

And now he waited. The little bubbles, which steamed out of the gills, where his ears should have been placed, were an obvious sign for him that the creature was still alive.

And he waited a little longer.

After what felt like hours for him, the merman squirmed. His eyelashes fluttered and the steam of bubbles increased. He arched his back, his face grimaced in a picture of agony.

----

He let out a dying scream of pain an crumbled into a little ball, his fins vibrating and twitching uncontrolled. After a couple of well controlled and deep breaths of fresh water (?) he opened his blurry eyes slowly to analyse his environment.

This was certainly no place he had ever been before. The world seemed perfectly normal. But one meter in front of him the world was cut and a strange wall was placed, painted with a grotesque picture of a distorted world.

Suddenly there appeared a figure in this picture and a bolt hit him as he recognized the wrongness on this figure.

He had _no fins_.

With a sudden movement he threw himself behind to hide inside of the seaweed. It caused horrible pain in his tail fin and his hand found the way to the deep wound. Little flow marks of red blood were visible in the soft water.

"Please", he noticed a concerned voice, "have no fear".

He jerked forward with a powerful stroke only to be stopped by an invisible wall.

The fin-less creature blenched back heavily in surprise. It wobbled backwards with huge eyes until his _non-fins_ decided to quit until the creature lay on the ground.

Satisfied with the grimace of horror on the strangers face and the heavy reaction, he pulled his blue lips back in a dangerous snarl and exposed a row of sharp and needle like teeth. The scales on his shoulders, head and the back fin turned into an alarming shade of deep blue, grew, making him bigger in appearance.

They eyed each other for about a minute, but it seemed so much longer to them.

At some point the fin less thing stood up, obviously with more faith in the invisible wall than before, never breaking the eye-contact.

"Please", he said again, not really able to ban the fearful expression from his face, "can you understand me?". His voice was shaky but fine.

"I'm not stupid... human!", he spat out, the last word with so much hate that the other took another step backwards.

Suddenly the sharp movements made themselves noticeable and he squirmed a hand pressed at his torso.

"Your wound has reopened", he heard him say. Now the shocked look was replaced with a more concerned one.  
"Back!", he hissed, sending him a acid glare, but this time the other just stopped in his movement.

"Please stay still or it will bleed heavier".

"Go away I said!".

"Please, I don't want to harm you. Just lay back down there. The more you move, the more it will hurt!", the voice was pleading and with a hint of undoubted logic in it. He couldn't resist the growing heaviness any longer so he let himself sinking back to the canapè.

"Stop...", he made one last lame attempt.

"No, I will not harm you. I will stay here, where you can see me...", and really, he stayed in the place.

"Liar", he breathed hard, "you will just wait until I fall asleep and then you will come to get me".

"Why should I do something like that", he asked.

"I... Isn't it that what you... humans always want?", he narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"Never", the human came nearer until he touched the wall with one hand, "I would never do something to you. I've never seen something... somebody like you. The likes of your kind are used to be a... fairy tail, a myth. Creatures in the tales and songs of sailors from other worlds. You're a such a unique and beautiful... being. I could never harm you...", he looked him straight in the eyes, as if he wanted to get some affirmation from him that he was real. And that he wasn't I some kind of bizarre nightmare.

From the look in his eyes he could tell that the other one wasn't lying. There was so much need and desire in him.

Finally he managed to choke out some words, breaking the intense bond between their gazes. "Where am I?", he asked.

"You are in the Hollow Bastion, in the town Radiant Garden.

From time to time there are huge storms in our area. Storms that seem to connect different worlds. So far my own theory.

I used to go out after those storms. So I found you under the branches of a dead tree.

I've never seen ... a merman before. Like I said, in this world you are called a myth... I... took you to this castle, treated your injuries... and...", he stopped dead, not sure what to say else.

"So...", he choked out, "so I'm no longer in Antarctica?".

"Antarctica", he spoke it as if the wanted to taste the word. "The name of your world?".

"No", he shook lamely his head, "it's called Atlantica, after the capital. But... my home town...". He brought a clawed hand to his head, pressing against his temple to stop the raging pain inside.

"My head hurts", he muttered more to himself. Somewhere back in his mind a small voice told him that it would be stupid to loose consciousness in front of a fish-eating human, but the sweet darkness was already at the edge of his vision.

"I'm called Ienzo. Do you also have a name?". He threw him one last glance before closing his eyes. The human has pressed both hands, so small useless hands to defend themselves, on the wall, a fearful expression in his face.

He was already leaving himself defenceless and vulnerable in front of this human, so he can also tell him his name.

"Myde".

----------------------------------

**So, yeah. With Myde's reaction I had the fighting behavoir of battle fish in mind. Their latin name is _Betta splendens._ Sorry, I don't know the English name of them.**

**However, keep in mind that, of course Myde and Ienzo appear a little bit OOC, but they are the _Others_ of Zexion and Demyx. Like Sora and Roxas there are differences in their character. So I took the freedom to make Myde a little more agrressive and Ienzo a little more open hearted. (Ok, Xehanort and Xemnas appeared to have the same character, but they were eeeeevil. Just evil as in destroy-the-worl evil. You get my point?)**

**Oh, yeah, and I placed Myde into a city called Antarctica, so he has no connection to Ariel in Atlantica. That's just the capital of the world with the king.**

**Tahnk you very much Silver Tears 11, Lifes.Lover, 13loves8loves9loves6, Kurotorachan and Mizu Hoseki for commenting my story so far. I'm glad you left a comment and that the story seemes to amuse you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When he woke up the next time he was first disorientated and a light feeling of panic grew inside of his stomach. The nearly invisible walls around him came nearer and nearer, or at least they appeared to do so. A mild claustrophobia hit him in the back of his brain and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. But there was something else, too. As if an unseen force hauled him to something also unseen. A longing inside his chest he never felt before, but was over floated by a new wave of sickness.

"Myde?", he heard the boy from yesterday, Ienzo was his name he told himself, calling from behind the wall. So he had kept his promised and hadn't cooked him in his sleep. Well, you have to be happy for the simple things in life. He moaned and closed his eyes again to block out the blurry world. A strange feeling of floating uncontrolled through the water occupied his mind and he felt sick.

"What's wrong? You look green...er". Myde moaned again.

"The walls...".

"What's with the walls?".

"They come nearer". He heard a knock as if somebody had hit a hollow stone with a stick of a coral. Myde turned his head to see that the boy, -Ienzo, he said in his mind- had pressed his forehead and both hands to the walls, his brows knitted in worry and a stern look in his eyes.

"Look at my eyes", his eyes were beautiful, he had never seen this kind of colour before. His dear mother had had a necklace with a violet shining shell as the centre. He had always looked at the shell, fascinated by this shade of the all-surrounding blue. This memory floated in his mind as he lay his focus on those eyes and he had to admit that the colour of his mother's necklace was at least comparable with those. But seeing them in gorgeous scheme of the different shades of that colour... he couldn't find a word for it.

"Myde! Focus on my eyes", he forced his thoughts back to the spoken words.

"I don't know much about your kind, but this signs can't be misinterpreted too much. I suppose you have a fever from your injuries. I have treated them as good as I could, but now that I think of it I could also have accidentally poisoned you. "

"And what do you wanna do about it?", he asked with weak and sluggish voice.

"Would you...", Ienzo began, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"WAIT!", Myde pushed himself upwards, eyes wide open and face blank. Ienzo was so surprised he nearly tumbled backwards.

But the movement had been to keen and his vision became white for a few seconds and Myde had to sink back down.

"You... said sou treated my cuts... have you... that means... have you touched me?". Ienzo seemed obviously surprised by this unsuspected question. He frowned.

"No, I used my mental powers to let you float all the way from the woods to the library and told the bandages to wrap around your body", he said in a cold manner. Myde looked up.

"Humans have these kind of powers?". Ienzo rose a single eyebrow and resisted the temptation to palm his forehead.

"Sarcasm is not common in Antarctica, is it?", he asked dryly.

"Oh".

"Why? Shouldn't I have touched you? Because I really hadn't any other chance, you have to believe me".

"I believe you... in this point. Never mind".

There stretched a silence between them. Ienzo tried to figure out the source of the merman's sudden behaviour and Myde was obviously lost in his own feverish and deep thoughts.

Ah, the fever. He knew there was something else left.

"Would you...", Ienzo began again, looking even more uncomfortable than before the blond's outburst about being touched by him, "Would you allow me to treat your injuries?".

Myde narrowed his eyes and hold the boy in a sharp gaze. He didn't trust him. He was almost sure that the boy on the other side of the wall wasn't purely evil, but that didn't mean he had to trust him.

He was sure to overpower the young man easily. He looked so skinny and weak. Hands without claws, teeth white but blunt and skin so pale that he could see the light blue veins under it.

His dark slate hair was as long as his chin and pulled back in a small tail, but a few strayed wisps surrounded his face while some covered his one eye. Myde admitted that, if he would think as a human, he would call him pretty. Strong in mind, he could tell this far, but weak in his limbs.

Ienzo noticed that he was observed, so he tried to look like the most trust able person he could imagine. Myde had come to the conclusion that he had to worry about the tongue but not the hands of Ienzo, so he nodded slowly. "How do you wanna do it?".

"Uhm, I have to request you to come to the surface and to stay there until I'm done". Myde nodded again and made a slow stroke with his tail to float slowly upwards until he reached the surface of the fish tank. Ienzo pulled one of the many ladders of the library and climbed it.

It was the first time he looked the merman straight in the eyes, without the glass between them. He stopped breathing at one point and again that strange feeling of missing something burned a black hole in his chest. Myde blinked slowly to break the contact and Ienzo found time to gulp hard to take a deep breath.

"I... I'm gonna clean the wound on your arm first. I will use this, it is called alcohol... do you have a problem with being... you know... at the air?". Myde blinked surprised, but a little smirk tugged the corners of his lips.

"I can breath perfectly well over and under the water. And I know what alcohol is, we use it to wash our wounds out".

"Oh. Ok. This will hurt a little bit", Ienzo lifted the old bandage and started to clean to few strokes of raw flesh. Myde didn't hiss or scream,. But he turned his head sternly away to observe the library without the disturbing bending of the invisible wall. The young scholar was impressed by the calm behaviour of the other one. The muscles in his arms twitched only a little bit.

With a little acrobatic from the merman he was able to also clean the deep cut in the tail fin. He couldn't see Myde's face, cause he was floating somewhat upside down with the injured part of the tail in the dray air, but now his whole body twitched harder.

After that he had to climb the ladder down to wash his hands and to get a new set of bandages, Myde had sunk to the ground again, his back faced the rest of the library, crumbling in pain. He appreciated the fact that Ienzo took his time to doing whatever it was, to give him his privacy.

Back on the ladder and the surface Ienzo handed Myde a piece of wood. "Here, put it between your teeth". Myde nodded and did as he was said. As he opened his mouth Ienzo caught again a look on the needle like teeth. He imagined them in a grin, but couldn't find some warming thought in this picture.

Like before, he unwrapped the older bandage gently. Fortunately he had kept it wet so it hadn't glued at the wound. Ienzo had been right with his previous theory. The deep wound on the side of the torso was long and wide, but not deep enough to hurt the inner organs. But the brims of the wound were sticky with yellow and green purulence and the characteristic sweet smell stuck in Ienzo's gentle nose. He turned the head left and inhaled a deep breath.

"I fear I may have missed some of the dirt when I cleaned this wound for the first time. I have to look for the cause of the infection. But...".

"Go on", Myde breathed through gritted teeth, his gaze sternly on the ceiling.

As soon as Ienzo put a finger in the wound to lift the brim to search for the forgotten piece of dirt, Myde's right hand found the edge of the tank, while his left arm covered his eyes.

"I see something, but it seems really deep inside the flesh... I ... don't wanna...", he stopped. There was a reason why he hadn't specialized on medicine. It wasn't the problem with the blood, but he just couldn't treat people in order to heal them, while causing theme immense pains.

"Show me", suddenly Myde's right hand was over his, one of his claws poking his hand. The claws were hard and sharp like the teeth of a shark and the webs between the fingers seemed very robust, even if he could look through them. The scales on back of the hand were beautiful in their blue and green, but Ienzo couldn't imagine them to be soft and gentle.

Carefully he shoved Myde's hand to the spot he had seen the sliver of wood embedded in the flesh . Myde touched it and with a grunt he pulled it out with brute force. Ienzo had to gulp hard at this and at the sound of splintered wood.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After Ienzo had cleaned his hand again, he took a shy look at the tank. The merman, Myde, had sunk back on the canapè, his eyebrows knitted in concentration, his eyes closed.

But Ienzo could tell that he wasn't asleep by the flow of bubbles out of his gills.

"Why are all those fish in these tiny bowls?", he asked suddenly, making Ienzo jump a little. He was quite nervous with the merman. Of course he was safe as long as Myde stayed where he was, but he had felt the strong grip on his hand. That creature could break him like a stick if he wanted so. And he didn't know how fast he was outside the water.

"We humans on the mainland tend to keep fish as... pets. Especially the colourful ones. But in lack of a better place for you to stay I have fished them out of that glass tank so they wouldn't bother you or even nibble on your wounds", his gaze wandered over the huge number of cups, jam jars and bowls, distributed over the bookshelves. It has been kinda frustrating to fish the fast colourful animals with the ridiculous small net he had.

"Can you put them back? They're some kind of entertainment to me". Ienzo nodded and started to climb the ladder up and down to release the fish gentle in their old and new home.

"The colour of your eyes", he heard a voice way to much to his nearer right. He nearly jumped out of his skin and the jam jar with two yellow goldfish sunk soundless to the ground of the tank. He kept his breath at a acceptable level, in his opinion, and asked "Excuse me?". Myde smirked.

"The colour of your eyes. I can't name it. I've never seen it before".

"Oh, it's called purple. Or at least I assume to call it purple", he smiled a little as the merman repeated the colour quietly.

"So, how are you doing?".

"I'm feeling quite better. I suppose I should thank you".

"It's okay. I have to admit that the scientist in me is very fascinated by you".

There was a brief silence as Ienzo climbed the ladder back down to put up the last couple of cups.

"You mentioned a place called Antarctica earlier. Your home town?", Myde nodded with a curious look in his face to tell him to continue. Ienzo had the creepy feeling that Myde was, now that there was no more a fever raging inside his body, way to much amused at this whole situation. Either he was so self-assured about his own strength, or he was just a person who could be amused easily.

"Tell my about it. I'm excited to hear something about other worlds and their culture", Myde's amused smirk widened a little further as he saw the curious glimmer in the other's eyes.

"Well, Antarctica is one of the seven cities in the Kingdom under the Seas. Its capital is Atlantica, which is located to the north.

My town is near the south pole, where the sea is cold and clear. In the winter the surface is covered with ice. The city itself is made out of white stone and it is beautiful. My father was once in Atlantica and he told me that the palace there is always bathed in a green and blue light, which is nice on its own way. But I think that my town with its great palace just can't be outnumbered.

We also keep fish as pets. But not so small ones. Those are normally considered as food. My older brother has a great white shark. That's not common, but he was able to tame him at a very young age.

What is this place anyway?", he waved over the library.

"It's a library. The library of the Hollow Bastion. We keep the books with all their knowledge here".

"Do you live here?". Ienzo made a face.

"More or less", his gaze wandered over the other canapè and the blanket on it. He had spend the last two days in this room. Alaeus was out for a week with Xehanort, but he knew how to rearrange the shelves quickly. In case somebody entered the library without his permission.

-------------------------------------------

**Hiya to the small amount of people who read this story.**

**I finally have found a Beta reader. The incredible great Scheme has voluntered and now she has me and will never get rid of silly little me . She's doing her very best with me but I fear I'm hopeless :p And thanks to her this chapter should've been more readable than the others.**

**All those talkings about Betas (now I mean the fish )... I'm reall thinking about getting one again. I've finally got a dorm room and if there are fish allowed I will have one **

**I'd like to here what you think how the story will develope. I used to write fanfictions in my motherlanguage, too. And I've also asked my readers this question. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Ienzo entered the library the next day he had to rearrange the shelves again. Whoever had constructed this mechanism was either a genius or a dork. He had to run twice up the stairs just to put the books in their place.

He had left Myde after the merman had become sleepy, probably an after-effect because of the feverish infection earlier the last day. It had been great to sleep in his own bed again and he had to fulfil his social tasks. They were given the freedom to chose any place in the castle to do their researches, experiments and whatever. But Ansem the Wise insisted on a shared dinner all two or three days.

Now he was greeted by two sea blue eyes out of the tang, which covered the back of the tank to hide the ugly wall behind.

"Good Morning. Why are you hiding there?".

"I wasn't but the shelves had moved. I feel kinda unprepared in this... what have you called it... tank?".

"I'm sorry. That was me. I changed the arrangement of them to make sure nobody of my companions would see you by accident", he smiled apolitically but still in some distance to the tank.

"Why shouldn't they see me?", he asked, intending to make his voice sound monotone.

"Well", Ienzo sighed a little, "honestly, they are not bad people. But I live here with just scientist. And sometimes they can't hold back in their scientific alacrity. Especially Xehanort and Vexen can be... fanatic", he ended.

Myde nodded slowly in understatement. "You humans have always been attracted to the kind of my folk".

Ienzo didn't know what to answer on that mysterious statement, so he asked after some time, "By the way, are you hungry? I haven't asked you earlier, because I thought that it wouldn't be good with your fever and all".

Again Myde nodded slowly with his amused grin in the pale lips. "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry".

"So, what do you want? I can go down to the kitchen and order whatever you wish".

The teeth less grin grew a little wider. "I don't think that you can bring me something I really wish for. But what about fish? But not those little things here", he waved with his hand behind his back to flush out some violet and yellow fish who had hidden in the blond hair on his shoulders.

Ienzo nodded. "I will be right back"

* * *

"What's that?", Myde asked rather suspicious as he eyed the plate Ienzo had handed him from the top of the ladder.

"Uh, since this place is very far away from the sea, I just found freshwater fish in the kitchen".

"The fish in your world look like wood? Where is there the head and do they have no fins?", he sniffed with narrowed eyes, looked under the plate and poked one of his claws in the fish. Ienzo quirked an eyebrow this was an expensive salmon fillet, breaded golden.

"No. Our fish look like the fish around you. But this here is ... the uh cooked form", he didn't know how to explain it properly to the merman.

"You mean you make them hot until they fall apart? That's not very profitable, the best parts are gone", he looked up at Ienzo. And wouldn't he knew it better he saw a little hint of a pout in the merman's face.

"Won't you at least try it?", he asked with a sigh. Myde twitched with his nose, but took a small piece from the fish with his fingers, sniffed again at it, mumbled something about the temperature, and put it into his mouth. Ienzo saw again the cruel teeth and, he couldn't help it, but a shiver ran down his spine.

Myde grimaced at the same time, so he couldn't see it. He gulped with obvious force.

"Well...", he coughed, "it won't kill me... but... bah!". Ienzo smirked at this sudden outburst.

"So how do you eat your fish in Antarctica?".

"We catch them, kill them fast and then we eat them. I can't see what's so difficult with that".

Ienzo shuddered and took a rung down on the ladder. "You mean... you eat them raw? With everything... head ... and scales... and fins?".

"Oh, no. Raw yeas, I mean. But not everything".

"Uh, good".

"Some of the inner organs are poisonous. We collect these out, of course".

Ienzo blinked once, then twice, but Myde's earnest expression was firm. He looked town to hide his confused face. "Well then. I'll try to get you some... more adequate for your likings", he stepped down the ladder and went to disappear into the kitchen.

Myde was bored after Ienzo had left. He pulled himself up on the edge of the glass tank. Glass was a strange material. It had absolutely no taste and no smell and he could look through it. Nearly invisible. Strange.

He fetched one of the books and peaked curious in it. Those didn't have no smell. It smelled like ink and dry warm air. It rose some feeling of chilly comfort in him, of calmness and secrets. The smell reminded him of Ienzo. As his thoughts travelled to the small, weak boy, he felt again the force pulling in his chest. He put his hands to the spot where his aching heart was, brow knitted, expression stern. He frowned now. Then the realisation dawned him. He was in really deep shit.

* * *

"The cook is now really angry at me", Ienzo said as he climbed the ladder, "he thinks that I don't appreciate his food. I told him that it is for some thing of experiment. And then he yelled at me to waste the good fish and how ungrateful we all are and so on". He had reached the top of the ladder and stopped dead. "What are you doing with the book", he blinked.

"I was curious. Those things smell like you. Or better", he sniffed at him, "you smell like them".

"You're making it wet", he reached for the book and pulled it with gentle force out of Myde's fingers. More force than gentleness.

"And?".

"You're destroying them. I mean water destroys them. They are not waterproof".

"Oh, sorry then. I thought I might find something to read, but your letters are different from mine", he shrugged nonchalantly.

Suddenly the lightly wet book was forgotten and with shining eyes Ienzo looked up. "You have letters? And books".

"Of course we have! But not in ... books. We have scrolls made out of tang, and we write with the ink of sepias. Is that for me?", he pointed at the fish wrapped in brown paper. Ienzo blinked shortly to clear his head. "Oh. Yeah. Of course", he handed him the fish. He really didn't want to see how those needle like and sharp teeth sunk into the white flesh of the little fish. Though it was dead, he felt pity for it. In the nature this fish wouldn't have stood a chance.

"I'm going to take care of this... one", he hold the book up and Myde nodded, already sinking down. He left the tank behind and rose the stairs. Alaeus would come back today in the evening. He was exited to tell him about Myde and all those things he had discovered about another world. But first he had to ask Myde if it was ok for him. He was still lightly scared by the wild appearance of the merman and when he looked him into the eyes he just couldn't lie. A discipline he was normally experienced. He had even lied successful on Xehanort. He was just gifted how to bow the truth to his likings. Alaeus on the other hand was too much down to earth to fall for it. For the most times.

He forced his attention back to the book. Just a few pages had gotten wet. He dried them while he absently rubbed the left half of his chest.

He waited just a little longer than necessary to be sure Myde had finished his meal. As he got back to the backside of the library, Myde lay on the canapè. His hand outstretched, his gaze unfocused. The yellow, blue, red and violet fish had gathered around his fingers, nibbling and poking them gently. It was like he communicated with them. Ienzo cleared his throat with a small cough. Immediately all the fish stroke away. Myde kept his position, though Ienzo could tell that his eyes snapped back in the here and now and the fish came back.

"I thought about something you said earlier", he turned his head slowly until he hold Ienzo in his gaze, his hand rested now on his side. "You said that the sea folk exists in your world just in fairy tales. It's true that we keep ourselves hidden, but I'd like to hear some". Myde broke the eye contact and aimed for the surface. Ienzo shuddered and climbed again the uncomfortable ladder.

He eyed the other boy suspicious. Even if he didn't knew him Ienzo felt a strange sort of comradeship for Myde. In times he didn't feel uncomfortable around him (the times he did were the times he thought too much about the dangerous teeth and claws and hard scales) he could talk very freely to him. It was nice to just tell something without the pressure to impress somebody or to over press another one.

He cleared his throat. "Well, because of the very obvious reasons I've gone through the books in which I've read about your kind again-".

"Why 'again'?", Myde interrupted him. He was next to his right, his chin on his crossed arms, which he had folded on the edge of the tank. Myde looked up to Ienzo, blue meeting purple. In this position the spikes on his shoulders nearly touched Ienzo.

"I've already read all those books in this library", Myde's eyes widened somewhat, but he kept his mouth shut. And then that amused smile appeared back on his lips. With a nod he told Ienzo to continue.

"There exists a huge amount of different stories about the folk under the sea. Most of the tales are about female mermaids, who have all their sheer beauty in common. I've also read about clans of water ghosts, half human half fish, who live in especially deep lakes or mysterious rivers. Yeah?".

Myde had just nodded, more to himself without the intention to interrupt Ienzo again. "I've heard so too. My mom told me that she has a cousin or so, who lives with her family in the freshwater. A river, or some big lake. But they're said to be... strange. At least in the city".

"Well", he coughed again, "like I said most of the tales tell about girls, who live in the water. Sometimes there are mentioned male water ghosts, but then they don't appear very nice. There is the legend of the Mummellake. The King under the Lake lives down there and has a dress out of tang and seaweed. His Queen is said to be a beautiful women, who he had robbed from her human father and granted with a fish tail. Once in a year he and his folk come to the surface to dance and to celebrate. And every human who has the misfortune to see them will be taken back to the ground of the lake with them". Ienzo paused and looked at Myde in search of some agreement.

"Never heard about that. Tell me more".

"Then there are the salt-water tales. They can be separated in two categories. The sailors of this world tell the stories of the Drowning. If a sailor is about to drown in the ocean he sees, just before he's going to loose concious, a mass of beautiful hair, the glittery tale of a fish and the gorgeous gorgeous face of a women. Then everything will become dark and later they will awake on the beach of some island. Saved by the grace of a mermaid. Some say that they are just dolphins, the dolphins in our world save sailors sometimes, and that the hallucinations are caused because they are drowning".

"And the second category?", Myde asked and sat up.

"There are tales of infatuate voices which are heard over the seas. The Sirens are mermaids, who lure entire ships with their craving songs on dangerous cliffs to drown the sailors and to eat their flesh.

It's also said that there have been sailors who lay a look on those water creatures and marched immediately into the sea.

Sometimes a mermaid comes to the surface to take fisher down with her, because he had hunted her precious fish. And when he hit the ground of the sea the mermaid's going to eat him while he still can see the surface...". Ienzo stopped here. It was a strange atmosphere in the library. The sound of his own voice and quieted down to a husky whisper. A voice in which legends were told. He felt hot and his heart beat a little faster. His own story has lead his mind far away and as he came back he looked right in Myde's eyes. And he still felt as if he was stuck in the legends, though the surrounding room which was real. The sense for reality began to leave Ienzo's mind. He felt a little bit drunken, the gaze of the merman was like a magnet, who sucked all his focus towards the two circles of blue, blue sea.

Then Myde began to speak and his voice let no room for argument. It was his time to speak.

"So this is the reason you are so afraid of me. That's what makes you nervous around me. You are afraid that I will pull you down and eat your flesh, suck your blood until you're as cold as the water around you", his smirk widened something, but his eyes stayed cold. Ienzo felt like in iron bars, he couldn't move a single muscle, his face wearing an alarmed and confused expression.

"So... you don't eat... humans...?", Ienzo managed to choke out, his voice a fearful whisper.

"No, we don't eat the flesh of those who breath air. But that won't calm you down, will it?". Ienzo's eyes just widened.

"You... seem so dangerous... so wild. I feel weak next to you... you can break me so easily...", again he could just whisper. And he saw that Myde was affected by those words.

"When I touch you", he griped his wrist, which was covered with the cloth of his shirt, "I feel warmth. I'm used to feel softness and a pulse when I touch another person, but no temperature. That's very... very irritating", unlike Ienzo his voice wasn't shaky, though as low as his. What happened now Ienzo would never forgot. This was the first time Myde touched him. The sensation was similar to the one he had felt as he touched Myde for the first time. The merman inter wined their fingers and a hot and electric impulse shot up his arm, around his heart, filling his body with sensation.

It left Ienzo with buckling knees and a very blurred and fogged mind.

"But let me tell you something about our tales and myths", Myde whispered know, his eyes so near his own." The humans, so we were told when we are children, are those who live up on the surface of the sea. And we are forbidden to even lay an eye on them.

You know, there is a curse on us, a spell", his voice was deep and rich and every word pulsed in Ienzo's body and left a nearly visible echo in his mind. The words were nearly too much, as he felt his heart twitching with every syllabi.

"We are forbidden to go to you humans, because they can't resist us. Every live comes out of the sea and you feel the call of the sea when you see us. And once a human has seen a merman his heart is lost. Lost to the sea, never finding rest on the land again. So the humans catch us and keep us in glassy prisons, far away from family and home, just because they want to have all our beauty for themselves.

And if it happens that a human can lay his hand on the scales of one of my kind it might happen that there forms some sort of connection between them. And both are lost forever, never gaining peace in mind and heart again.

And as I realised that this might have happened as you touched me", his right hind, which wasn't inter wined with Ienzo's fingers, found their way to the boy's throat. He didn't force any pressure, but even the presence of the clawed hand around his throat deprived Ienzo of the ability to breath properly. He sucked the air through his nose in sharp and deep breaths. The soft thumb traced over Ienzo's cheek, leaving a trail of blood where the claw had injured the sensitive skin. "- I became very ... very angry with you... little scientist". Ienzo was about to driving insane. The gaze he was caught in, the craving feeling shooting hot and demanding up and down his spin, the soft and cruel hand on his head and the sweet sweet and deathly fog in his mind. He thought he couldn't bear it much longer as the merman spoke again. He was sure this was his death, but he couldn't really focus on this, just the blue eyes were able to be the centre of his attention.

"By laying your hand on me you webbed a band between our hearts. And no matter what, nothing will ever cut it. And our hearts will be longing for each other until the worlds will fall apart".

And then the merman reached forward and pressed his cool and blue lips on his and the world tipped out of its hinges. The surroundings became a blurry of colour and temperature. He immediately lost the last control over his body, eyes slipping half shut, limbs useless of his sides unable to be moved, mouth gaping lightly open. And the sensation, the ecstasy which rushed through his body overwhelmed him. Made him begging to stop and on the same time for more.

In this rush of actions, so weak in limbs and mind now, and yet his body under electricity and in fire, he felt how he was pulled over the edge of the tank. The lips left his own, making him scream in his mind. He saw how the water foamed in white bubbles as he sunk downwards, his body feeling suddenly so heavy, unable to move because every finger weighed too much to be lifted.

And then the lips were again where they belonged. And the sensation was back, but his mind screamed further. His mouth hung open and through his heavy lidded eyes he saw the blue of the ocean. Cool and sweet air found its way into his lungs. He took a deep breath without leaving those lips, releasing the air in a steam of bubbles. He was about to drown in his own mind. Though he saw Myde over him with this unreadable eyes and face and he just couldn't care any more.

Then everything went very fast. Too fast for his unfocused and lamed mind. A hand. Again white foam and bubbles. Bad cool air hitting him heavily. And the loss. Oh the loss of every bit of the sensation left him in despair. He wanted to scream, to crash, to beg, but his whole body was so lamed, everything he could do was to cry. He felt an uncontrolled shiver running over his body. The loss. The lips. The loss. Myde! Strong arms hold him, strong but warm. And than a face he once was used to recognise. 'Alaeus', the word was formed in his mind without his control. Then it was all black.

* * *

** Yay! My chapters are growing and growing. I hope you all liked this chapter, cause it's the one I've always looked forward to write.**

**I've done a lot of researches for mermaid legends or water people myths. Especially in France, Scottland and Germany ther exist a lot! Really, like every puddle has its own water ghost family with fishtails in it. But I found also mermaid myths ind India and China. It's said that the river dolphins there are just over the surface in the shape of dolphins and under the water they're beautifull people with the tail of the dolphins.**

**I've also added a plenty of hints on theese myths in the story (except for those Ienzo has told Myde about in this chapter) and whoever can give me the hint and the fitting tale will get a cooky **

**My last thanks again for the adorable Scheme, who went through this chapter and corrected it. (**_Although I may say that this chapter was the one with the fewest mistakes in int Imma Proud_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"...o! Iz! Ienzo", he was shaken slightly than heavier. Two strong weights pressed on his upper arms. He felt as his eyes opened slowly, and only half. He also remembered to see everything without recognizing it. His mind was just blank and his thoughts uncontrolled heavy waves, which stroke lamely through his head. Waves that reminded him of the sea, the ocean...

"Myde!", suddenly with a bolt everything was back and somewhat he managed to struggle himself free from those iron weights. Panic rushed over his body. He slipped over the stony floor, across the room, finally stumbling down in front of the giant tank.

Myde was furious. He looked like to kill somebody, but this time Ienzo didn't mind, certain to never be hurt by the merman. The sea creature's eyes were wide and wild, all the fins, spikes and scales standing high, the fin on his back in a dark and menacing colour. He hold his left cheek, but sank to the ground as Ienzo lifted himself on his knees to lay a hand on the cool glass. Myde did the same from the other side. The panic vanished. He was calm. And so was Myde.

"Myde", he whispered, staring into those drowning blue eyes, feeling the bond between them, feeling the strong connection, feeling his heartbeat through the separating border.

But the shared moment of peace lasted only a couple of seconds, as Myde's eyes darted to a spot over Ienzo's head. His face grimaced into a furious expression, pulling back his blue lips, baring his white teeth and hissing a dangerous sound, which lingered on Ienzo's body.

"I've had enough", he heard a deep voice from behind and something grabbed him around the waist.

He fidgeted and squirmed, but this time he couldn't struggle free and so he was carried out of the library.

Outside Alaeus put him down, shaking him again slightly and as Ienzo continued in his efforts to go back into the library he slapped him on the cheek.

This woke Ienzo up. Alaeus could tell that his eyes snapped back into the reality and he lifted a hand to hold his cheek. He looked up at his comrade.

"Alaeus."

"Thank God", the giant released an hiss of breath. "Iz, what on earth happened to you? And what have you done?", somewhere back in his mind Ienzo was aware that Alaeus wouldn't put the word mermaid on his tongue until he had heard it from Ienzo. Ienzo could feel with him, they shared as scientists both the silent understatement. And a living myth was just too much.

"Alaeus", he said again, which made his friend frowning again.

"Ienzo?"

"I... he... had... you... what have you done?", he managed to choke out. But Alaeus was a stern man, who wanted his answers.

"What is that in Master Ansem's fish tank?". He tried to hold Ienzo's gaze, which had started to wander around again. With a growl he hold his attention again.

"His name is Myde. Do you remember my theory about the storms? There has been one as you were out. And I was right! Myde's a merman from another world! He...", he trailed of again.

"A merman?"

"Yeah... so what have you done?"

"I came back earlier. I searched for you in the library. And I saw you. Under the water. In the arms of this... creature. Live less and his lips on yours. So I pulled you out and closed the cap. But your state worries me."

"You closed the cap?", Ienzo made again an effort to go back into the library, but he was again hold back by Alaeus. If he had really closed the cap, Myde, however strong he was, wouldn't be able to open it from the inside. Alaeus has imprisoned the merman.

"No. You don't go back. Don't make me slap you again. I thought you would be more careful. Nobody has read as much about myths and legends as you. Don't you know the danger? They're said to be temptating and luring creatures, who trap the humans to their death. You-"

"Ah! There you are!", Ansem the Wise called for them from the bottom the entrance hall. "Alaeus, Ienzo I want you two to come to an early dinner to celebrate the return of Xehanort and Alaeus."

"Master Ansem, I fear Ienzo isn't feeling so well. I found him sleeping in the library. I think he has a fever". From down the hall Ansem couldn't see that Ienzo was still soaked wet, just Alaeus concerned face, which turned over the balustrade.

"Oh. Well. But I want you all at the table. You may be dismissed early, Ienzo. Just for a few minutes for us all together. I'll await you two", with that he walked deeper into the castle. Xehanort, who had peered observing up towards them with his scary yellow eyes, on his heels.

"Alaeus?", Alaeus turned to Ienzo a stern expression in his face, he had lied for Ienzo to their Master Ansem.

"My head feels heavy", Ienzo just said and leaned his forehead on Alaeus strong and hard stomach. Alaeus anger melted and he wrapped a hand around him.

"It's ok. I'll bring you to your room and get you changed". He sighed deep and rubbed the smaller boy to comfort him. And to comfort himself, because he had absolute no clue what was wrong with his best friend.

* * *

"You're really not looking so well, Ienzo. You should go outside sometimes, too. It's not healthy for a boy your age to just stay in a dusty library." Ienzo felt himself nodding at the words of his respected teacher. 

He thought about what Alaeus had said earlier in his room. "It seems to me there is a poisonous chemical, which causes hallucinations, on the lips, or even the skin, of those merpeople. It sounds as if you were drugged or under some natural illusion."

That may be a possibility. But could a spell or a poison effect peoples' hearts so badly?

That would be a discussion Xehanort would be thrilled to have with Ansem. Yeah, and he has the test example.

"So since your trip was so successful, let's eat the souvenirs Alaeus and Xehanort have brought back from the sea side", with this opening words some servants served plates with oysters and lemons.

Ienzo sighed deep, his eyes still swollen and his head heavy with thoughts. He forced himself to pick up the fork and to eat his oysters mechanically. When he closed his eyes he could see Myde in his mind, how the merman swam furious in rage from one end of the tank to the other, nearly rotating around the own axis because of the constriction. He was trapped, caught in this invisible prison and the one thing his heart was longing for wasn't here. Ienzo drove deeper into the image. In his gazed mind he felt something new, he could feel Myde's heartbeat, the strong connection between them.

With a sudden jolt of pain he was back into the here and now. He groaned in pain while holding his cheek. All the people at the table turned their attention to him. Xehanort's and Even's gazes were cold and just interested, while Braig's, Dilan's, Alaeus' and Anems's face hold a concerned expression. After all the boy had never looked so bad. With some tongue acrobatic he spat the source of his pain onto the plate in front of him. It was a shiny rosy pearl. As big as the nail of his thumb.

"Awesome, dude! You've gotta pearl in your mussel", Braig said with an encouraging smile. Ienzo took the pearl between his thumb and index finger. "Now the pearl hunt is opened! If Izzy here has the luck to find a pearl in his oyster why shouldn't I?", Braig dove nearly into his plate. Dilan took a deep breath to say something undoubtedly teasing, but the fanatic look in Braig's eyes told him better.

* * *

After the oysters Ansem saw no further reason for their gathering so he dismissed them all, since Even had started complaining about a chemical that needed his attention in time and Xehanort had agreed on some more psychical experiments with Ansem. This was the latest spot of interest in Master Ansem's history of concerns. He tried to figure out the nature of heart while experimenting with the blank mind of Xehanort, who had appeared on his doorsteps without any memories. 

But this evening Ienzo couldn't spent a thought on how far their Master had drifted away, because Alaeus lead him into his room in one of the eastern towers of the Bastion, pealed him out of his clothes and into his pyjamas. Ienzo felt like a 5-year old, but his mind was still gazed with the pictures he saw from Myde's eyes and the steady second heartbeat made him slightly sick. So he depended on Alaeus' guidance and didn't complain about it. Then Alaeus shoved him under the blankets and went into the bathroom to fetch something.

"You're looking terrible ill", he said from the door frame.

"Because you broke the connection with violence", Ienzo muffled from under the blankets, which Alaeus had stuffed so firm around him, that all he could do was squirm.

"Which connection?"

"The connection between our hearts", Ienzo answered truthfully, but Alaeus just grimaced.

"You should discuss things like this with Master Ansem", he now walked into the room.

"What's this?", Ienzo asked suspicious as he eyed the crucible in his best friends hand.

"_Somnia Haulm_", he said while opening the crucible with some force. Ienzo squirmed harder and tried to wriggle out of under his sheets.

"I don't wanna!"

"I know", was everything he heard from the giant man and for Alaeus it was an ease to pull Ienzo back into the bed. He took one deep breath and dipped his middle finger of his free hand in the creamy salve. "Nooooo!", Ienzo said between gritted teeth. He fidgeted hard in Alaeus grip, but his movements became instantly very very sluggishly as his friend coated the salve on the soft skin between his nose an lip. Ienzo tried to hold his breath but he couldn't resist the urge and with his first gasp his mind came to a stop and so came his body. Immobile and with dull eyes he lay in his now messy bed and with every new breath he took he felt his body more weakening. He heard Alaeus closing the crucible and washing his hands at the sink in his bathroom.

_Somnia Haulm_ was a salve made out of the rare plant _Somnia_ and was one of the strongest soporifics in their world. Ienzo had this little amount in his bathroom because he had to use it from time to time. When he couldn't get enough sleep during a fiery phase of research.

And this also hasn't been the first time Alaeus had pulled him into Orpheus arms with this method. For example as Ienzo hadn't slept for 8 days while spending his time either in the library or in his own lab. But the last time the giant had done so there had been a huge fight between the best friends and Ienzo had made clear that he hated the way Alaeus showed his physical superiority.

_Somnia Haulm_ evolved his best effect while inhaled and it was so strong that Alaeus hold his breath until he was sure every piece of the salve was gone from his finger. He went into Iz's bedroom again and rearranged the a motile limbs of the boy like a those of a boneless doll. With surprise he noticed that Iz's eyes were following his movements. It was a colossal effort to resist the effects of the salve this long. With a little smirk playing at his lips he pulled the heavy but warm blanket again over his friends body and with a fluently movements he closed Ienzo's eyes. Even if he hadn't dozed off yet, it couldn't take much longer. And he was right; the closed eyelids fluttered as if trying to open again, but after a couple of seconds they also came to a halt.

Ienzo didn't even hear the closing door as Alaeus left his room.

* * *

**Yup, my dearest readers, this is a rather short chapter. But I like it sooo much. I just adore the friendship between Alaeus and Ienzo! To say it with my beta-readers (here again a big THANK YOU for Scheme) words: "_it makes my fuzzy and warm inside_" **

**There are also some things I want to share with you. First the artwork of the inc redible _Kaoru-Kina_. I just stumbled over her version of Ienzo and Myde on DA and asked her if I can use her pictures as a reference to show you how I imagine Izzy and Myde. And after we found out we speak the same language (yeah, a little emberassing if you can't read a DA characteristic properly) she surprised me by scetching **THIS. **I was so happy as I saw it and bounced up and down in my small dorm room. The link will be available on my characteristic**

**Currently we are working on some sort of collobaration, if you wanna call it this way, to give you all the right impression of the fishy-Myde I have in mind. But I fear you have to wait a little longer for this.**

** oh, and the plant Somnia is just an invention from me.**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ienzo woke up around 2 in the morning. The bright moon shone through his unconcealed window into his room. He woke up enough to remember what Alaeus had done. And with a immense amount of power he could lift his arduous right arm and somehow he managed to wipe the remaining salve off.

His head cleared noticeable within a couple of minutes and he found the power to sit up. On his way into the bathroom he indeed stumbled once but he arrived the sink without any broken bones. The cold water he splashed into his face did wonders.

He draw some herb-free deep breaths and then he changed into some comfortable clothes.

The door was locked. Oh Alaeus, he thought.

He understood his friend very well, though he was a little angry with him for dominating him with his brute strength. But he would have done the same. Alaeus wanted to give him the opportunity to get a clear head and then to think over everything again.

Unfortunately for Alaeus he was crystal clear about his wishes to see the merman as fast as possible.

It took him just a wire and three seconds and the lock of his door sprang open. Either Alaeus had underestimated the effective period of the salve or Ienzo's skills.

He made his way barefoot down the tower, crossing the entrance hall, until he reached the upper door of the library. Of course this one was also locked, but again it couldn't be a hindrance for Ienzo.

Inside the library it was dark, only the moon shone in like in his room. But Ienzo had spent more than the halve of his life in this room, so he climbed practically blind over the balustrade of the upper level of the library. He balanced over the labyrinth of shelves until he could climb down to the one that lead him into the area with the fish tank.

Myde was asleep, but it wasn't a restorative sleep. It looked much more as if the merman had exhausted all his resources in his rage or his attempts the open the cab and had fallen asleep because of that. He wore a scowl on his face and his scales still stood high. Ienzo made sure to be as quiet as possible. He had a clear head now and before the contact with the merman would lull him again into this foggy state he wanted to think over the effect he had on him.

He barely knew this creature and within the distance between them and the angry expression and Myde's face he still looked quite dangerous to him. But as longer as he watched him in this restless sleep the more there grew the longing ache inside his heart.

"Myde", he whispered and with a blink the piercing blue eyes snapped open. Within a second they scanned their surroundings until he recognized Ienzo. He released a sigh of water and swam forward until he reached the glass.

Ienzo on the other side of the barrier put his forehead onto the invisible wall and smiled relieved into the warm face of the merman.

"I knew you would came back", Myde whispered. Ienzo's smile widened, but then shrank again.

"What's happening with me? With us?", Myde just shrugged with his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. All I know is that I want you by my side. Now."

"Ienzo! I have to request you to step back from the tank", a calm voice called from behind them. Alaeus stood between to shelves with his arms crossed and his unreadable expression.

Myde went instantly into his aggressive mode, sending dagger glares towards the huge man.

Ienzo took three steps backwards though, he knew Alaeus just wanted to talk. But he wasn't so certain about how much his friend knew how clear his head was.

Alaeus walked towards them, but instead of facing Ienzo he placed himself in front of the tank.

"So you are the creature that lures thousand of sailors into their wet grave", he began. Ienzo was surprised by the lowering tone in his voice.

"If you believe those fairy tales you are just as stupid as the majority of your race, _human_!"

"So you deny the fact that you have spelled Ienzo here to take him with you?"

"This is none of your business"

"I think it is", his voice wasn't so calm now as in the beginning of the conversation.

"There's nothing between you that is necessary now!"

"I think I will take him with me, there are some people in this castle who would be thrilled to see something like you."

"Something?", the merman's eyes were just slips, which sprayed sparks of hatred. "You better leave him where he belongs!"

"I don't take orders from a mere fish!" Ienzo gasped at that, but the two colliding forces took him under their ban.

"**SILENCE HUMAN!**", Myde was furious. In a sudden movement he made a stroke with his hand. Alaeus obvious didn't see what Ienzo saw. With his diamond like claws he had scored the class from the inside. The giant just smirked. It was clear that he enjoyed a little bit to provocate the creature. Even if his face was as stoic as always.

"And what will you do?", he reached for Ienzo. "You're well kept exactly where you are. There's no way you can harm us more than you've already done".

This was obviously too much, because Myde hauled off with his concentrated right fist and shattered the glass in exactly the same spot he had scored it before.

Alaeus was too surprised by this unexpected manoeuvre to prepare himself in time. Myde on the other hand took advantage of the force of the remissive water and launched himself with his claws first onto the brown haired human. Knocked back by the force, Alaeus fell backwards, Myde's claws deep into the flesh of his shoulders. He pulled the right out and hit him again. This time he aimed for the breast, but met with one of Alaeus' ribs. He pulled his hand back again now out of pain and Alaeus took the opportunity and dove with his knee deep into the bandaged and still injured side of Myde. With a cry of pain Myde was thrown down from Alaeus, but as he now aimed for the merman he hit him with one mighty stroke of his tail. Myde used this also to jump the giant again, aiming for his bare neck. He clasped his hands around the throat and pressed. Alaeus with the larger reach of his arms did the same and his big hands encircled complete around the scaled neck of the merman.

Suddenly and out of nothing Myde felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around him from behind. Instantly the sensation shoot through his body, but this time it paralyzed him, made his limbs sluggish and weak. He realized that he was helpless in Ienzo's grasp.

Alaeus used the moment of weakness and aimed with his fist into the head of the merman. The power of that punch threw them both, Myde and Ienzo, across the small room, until they collided with a muffled sound with the contra rial bookshelf.

With a couple of steady breaths Alaeus lifted himself up, his body ready to fight with every opponent that dared to cross his path, but his mind had calmed down. He scanned the area he last saw the merman.

Ienzo leaned with his back against the bookshelf, his arms swung around the bare torso of the merman, his legs parted. The merman on the other hand lay nearly motionless in Ienzo's lap, his head leaned against the boys shoulder, his gaze somewhat foggy. Only the tip of the huge tail fin, which was now sprawled in all its beauty over the stony floor twitched from time to time.

Ienzo had his head nuzzled into the creatures neck and as he pecked one small kiss on the bluey cheek, the creature stiffed heavily with a pained low cry, eyes widening.

"Alaeus", Ienzo glanced up at him, hugging the merman tighter, "the fish."

Alaeus became aware that nearly all the water had floated out of the huge tank and that he stood in 2 centimeter high water. All the colourful fish, who had once populated the water, were jumping around him, desperate to reach enough water to breath.

"They're going to die", was all he said. Ienzo had the merman obviously under control, so he made his way to find some containers for the fish. Strangely, he found a couple of cups and bins and bowls right on the next table. He turned around to collect the fish. Ienzo was whispering something into the spiked ears of the merman, which had the affect that his eyes become more blurred and his lips parted. He shook his head and went down to the kitchen to fetch some more containers.

Ienzo lowered his pressure on the merman. He didn't know where this knowledge did come from, but instinctive he knew what to do to keep the other in his hypnotized state.

It was obvious a thing of domination. As Myde had kissed Ienzo some hours earlier (now it seemed it lays days back in the past) his mind had obviously been the stronger one while Ienzo's head was confused with fear.

And as Ienzo had hugged Myde from behind, he had been distracted because of his fight with Alaeus. So it was his turn to keep his control over Myde. He felt like a hunter with his precious prey finally in his arms. Animalistic instincts rose their heads in his mind and his body felt powerful and strong. Ready to fight everything between him and the one that was his. The sensation from touching Myde was different now, but not unpleasant.

For him it was clear. They hold each others hearts right in their hands. Myde controlled his and Ienzo controlled Myde's. And with just a little force he could break it like a glassy shell. And his own in the same moment.

Ienzo stroke gently with the tip his nose over the wet and soft cheek and inhaled the salty scent deeply. Myde's lower lip started to tremble and as Ienzo began to hum a little song the whole merman shivered out of ecstasy. Ienzo smirked. He knew the feelings that raged inside of Myde.

Alaeus had left the library so he lowered his pressure on the merman. The shivering stopped and Myde took a couple of deep breaths.

As Myde's eyes had lost their fogged look he turned his head and watched Ienzo. With a pleased smile he rubbed his face against Ienzo's neck. They stayed in silence for a little while, both satisfied with the company of the other.

"Who is he?", Myde finally asked.

"He's Alaeus. He's been with me since I could remember".

"Ah. So he is your brother."

Ienzo shook his head. "No, we're not blood related." He could feel Myde's gentle frown.

"But there are some things thicker than blood." After some time he added. "If he's your brother I can understand his actions. I would've probably done the same."

Right on time Alaeus closed the door more loudly than normally to warn them of his arrival.

He turned the last shelve, put the huge amount of pots next to the already filled boxes and cups. He faced the two, they had remained in the same position he had left them -except for the now clear eyes of the merman- and stood right in front of them. Ienzo's eyes held concern, but Myde's were calm and inquiring.

"I'm Alaeus. And I don't like the sea, because I prefer the land." Myde nodded slowly.

"I'm Myde. And I like the beach, because it connects them both."

"Wise words", Alaeus said and reached down and they shook hands. Ienzo beamed up. He thought about getting up to help Alaeus, who tried to catch the last fish, which had gathered into a deeper pool of water.

With a loud bang the leaf door on the lower level of the library banged open. "Ienzo?!", they heard Master Ansem's voice calling. The fight has obviously not been unnoticed. With his strong arms Myde angled up the shelve until he lay flat on the wood. Ienzo twitched under the sudden separation. It was nearly physical pain.

"What on earth happened here???", Ansem looked around in disbelieve, Xehanort appearing behind his shoulders.

"The glass broke, Master Ansem", Alaeus said after a brief second of shared surprise. "I've guided Ienzo into bed like you asked me-".

"But I awoke in the middle of the night, not able to go back to sleep", he interrupted Alaeus, "so I decided to read something-".

"And as I looked for Ienzo and he wasn't in his room I searched here for him. We decided to read together and suddenly the glass shattered and floated the area."

"It is sheer luck that we've been here or else all the fish would've been dead until the morning."

Ansem's brows knitted together as he peered at the remaining of his previous fish tank. "The glass shattered?"

"I've gone through it, Master Ansem. After my calculations there had formed a little crack in the glass because of the water pressure. The crack is about 3 months old and this night the glass couldn't bear any longer and broke. Utter coincidence we've been here at this time."

"You've gone through it mathematically? Can I see the forms?", Master Ansem asked, but Alaeus just pointed with his fingers at his temple. "Ah, sure, of course... so every thing's all right here?" he took again a look around.

Alaeus mathematical mastermind was the reason Ansem had accepted him as his student. After one visit from Alaeus as Ienzo had been 12, Master Ansem found some high level mathematical problems solved, apparently without any difficulties. It appeared that Alaeus was able to calculate in his head forms and tasks much faster and accurate as Master Ansem himself.

"Yes Master. We were able to rescue all the fish. Tomorrow we've planned to go into town to buy some smaller bowls for them."

"Then I suppose we should go back to where we've been", Xehanort spoke calm but demanding from behind .

"Ah, you're probably right", with that he turned, but something inside him said him he should at least offer his help. Lately Master Ansem found out in surprise that his main time was occupied with Xehanort more than with his other students. But as soon as those thoughts appeared the faster they also disappeared. "Or do you need and help?"

Both Alaeus and Ienzo shook their heads. "No, Master Ansem. We would never keep you from your studies. This won't take much time". Ansem nodded curtly and made his way out of the library.

Xehanort peered with his yellow glowing eyes up the shelve where Myde was hiding and with also a curt nod he followed their Master.

As the door closed Alaeus and Ienzo released a steam of air.

"Why've you been hiding? Master Ansem is our honourable teacher. He would respect my wishes, no matter what", Ienzo asked as he looked up.

Myde peeked over the edge of the shelve. "It is the other one. The one with the yellow eyes."

"Xehanort? Sure, he's strange, but-"

"No. you don't understand. He stinks of darkness."

* * *

** Hey, everyone! I hope you'reall fine, though I took my time to upload this chapter. Describing action is always hard, even harder if you don't possess the adequat amount of fitting vocabularies.**

**But I like Alaeus sooooo much! Perhaps it's because I also have a younger brother, who gets himself permanently into trouble, but I can feel really with him. I hope you all don't get too angry with him because of the nasty things he said to Myde, but he really cared about Ienzo... I can understand him. Beeing the older sibling is _never _easy!**

**I've also enjoyed that Ienzo had the upper hand this time. By the way, Scheme, my wounderfull Betareader, pointed on it, while she had corrected the chapters. I've learned both notations, American English and British English, in school. So ther'll be a mixture out of both types ;  
**

**And something great here: I've finally got my ass up to sketch Myde how I see him and the gifted and nice Kaoru-Kina coloured it for me: **http://kaoru-kina. The link for my pen sketch can be found in her Artist's Comment. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ienzo blinked several times up at Myde until he let the topic go with a sigh. Alaeus had also brought some cleaning rags to suck of the water. With a sharp breath he inhaled the air violently.

"The books", he said as he realized what Myde's little stunt had cost them. The shelve across the fish tank, the one Myde had hidden on before Xehanort, had been hit by the wave of the water and all the books from the lowest until the highest level were soaked wet. The shelves on the right and left were also humid but only the lower level had come in direct contact with the water.

"The books aren't waterproof?", Myde asked. Ienzo looked up, glaring.

"No. They are not."

"Well... then... ops?", he smiled apologetically. Ienzo's eyes were throwing bolts of lightning up to the merman and the smile vanished fast. Very fast.

"You better stay where you are until we're finished here", with one last look he turned and started to help Alaeus.

Some of the older books were unique pieces of wisdom, written with certainly not waterproof ink. Ienzo just hoped for Myde's sake that those had been able to escape the water attack. On the other hand, how could books escape?

"You're no fighter, are you?", it surprised both, Ienzo and Myde, that Alaeus directed his words at the merman. Ienzo smirked. He noticed the way Alaeus' brows knitted. It was an undoubtable sign that the explorer, the scientist in him had awakened. Ienzo had been excited to finally tell Alaeus about Myde, about all the things he had found out about the culture of another world. So exotic and strange and fascinating.

Myde shook his head. Perhaps he knew about his ungraceful movements with just air around him because he had stayed on top of the shelve. Just like Ienzo had told him to do so.

"No, I'm not."

"I've noticed. Despite your strength comparable to mine, I could aim much more punches than I thought I would. It showed me that you're not very experienced in this."

"You're right."

"Why that?" Ienzo couldn't help his curiosity and as Myde directed his words at him they were more gentle in tone as the ones directed towards Alaeus.

"I'm the third oldest in my family. My big sister, the first born, and my older brother, the second born, are both members of the Palace Guard. With that the debit for the government was fulfilled. So I could decide freely what to do."

"What do you mean by the debit is fulfilled?"

"Well, the town where I live... used to live has its own government. Just the King is over the Council in the White Tower. And since Antarctica is placed in a dangerous sea we have a quite function able military force. And every family is ordered to send one of their children into the Palace Guard.

My sister died in a mission some years ago. But my brother, he's just a couple of years older than me, had also decided to join. Especially because my father holds a very high rank in the Guard."

"How many siblings doe you have?", Ienzo interrupted their millitarical conversation. Myde however happy that Ienzo talked to him again, showed him a smile.

"Without my big sister were seven children."

"Seven siblings? That's quite allot." Alaeus said.

"You think so? I think it's standard. The children have normally a couple of years between their ages. My sister was way older than my brother. It is more uncommon that he's just 5 years older than me. Then I have another brother, then two girls, twins, another girl and at least my youngest brother, who's just a baby", Myde had counted with his fingers. Ienzo and Alaeus both shared a silent question, but nobody dared to ask the merman about their reproduction.

"So there was no need for you to join the Palace Guard", Alaeus piked the string up again.

"Oh, no. I've never said I haven't joined."

"But you-"

"I haven't joined them as a soldier. Normally I'm too young to decide on what I wanna do. My brother's too. But he's some sort of expect ion, because of the death of my sister and because he had always been firm on joining as a soldier.

But I have joined the orchestra as a musician and although of my young age I have a firm position", there was proud in his voice as he said this.

By the topic about his family and home he suddenly felt a stab of homesickness in his heart and his eyes travelled out of the window. The moon was big and white and the stars looked the same way like the night sky had looked at home.

Ienzo sensed the mood swing of the merman pretty well and so he changed the topic towards a more important one.

"So what're we going to do with you?"

"A validly question", Alaeus added and Ienzo gave him his full attention.

"The tank is broken. And we don't have a pool or a bathtub that would hold him."

"What's a bathtub?", but Myde asked more to himself but was also ignored by the too.

"Maybe we could float one of the dungeons in the basement. Those are naturally very wet."

"Dungeon? Dungeon as in 'underground prison'?"

"That's no good idea. Or would you want to live surrounded by dark stone?", Ienzo said to his big companion.

"I thought about the Pot", Alaeus finally said.

"The POT?", Myde was understandably a little panicked by word. He trusted Ienzo now. Or better said he knew that the little human wouldn't do anything that would harm him. And he knew that the big warrior wouldn't do anything that would cause pain for Ienzo. But who new? Perhaps in this world it was a friendly act to cook the guests?

"No. Don't worry. We're talking about a font lake, which is called Pot because of its shape", Ienzo calmed him. "It's not very big in diameter, but it is very deep, around 62 foot. It's the source of the river that floats through the southern area of radiant garden."

"Ah", Myde had his old careful expression on his face, he didn't seem very satisfied with the explanation.

Alaeus coughed politely in his fist to get their attention.

"I see the necessity to bring you there this night. And I also see no other way to do it fast. So would you allow me to carry you?"

At this Myde blinked as well in surprise as Ienzo. "By the way, how have you managed to bring him here?", Ienzo blushed at this question and turned to inspect the now highly interesting remaining of the tank.

* * *

"This is degrading", Myde murmured with a dark hint in his eyes. Alaeus had flung him over his shoulder and now they walked in a quiet odd ceremony through the woods. A giant ahead, with a huge fish on his shoulder, and a, compared to the giant, midget behind them.

"It's necessary. A cart would've been to loud and we're very fast this way", Ienzo smiled. He knew that this was hurting Myde's pride, but there was honestly no other way. And after the destruction of the library he was a little satisfied with the angry pout and the hurt scowl on his face.

"I've brought a first aid kit with me. Alaeus had hurt you pretty badly. What about the wound on your side and you tail?"

Myde gave him a hurt look. "It's okay. I still can't swim very well, but that's no problem. They itch."

"I still can't believe it. As I found you first I thought your tail was nearly cut in two, but know it hasn't really started bleeding. You're a fast healer."

"You think so?"

"Yes, a human would've died just because of the wound on your torso."

"Ah, yeah, you humans are so...", with a strange dreamy expression he took Ienzo's hand. Ienzo inhaled sharp, but Myde didn't force any pressure so it was just a warm and tickling sensation which filled him with pleasure. Myde stroke with his thumb carefully over the soft skin in his palm. "... you're really fragile creatures."

Alaeus made a big step over a fallen tree and separated the two. Ienzo flinched under the sudden loss of contact and he had to climb over the tree, while Alaeus had managed it with just one step. His eyes travelled up to the stars.

"We're here", Alaeus said and stopped. He put the merman down on the small beach out of pebbles. It was obvious very embarrassing for Myde to be carried like that.

Ienzo was about to kneel down to the merman, but Alaeus grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up like he had done it with Myde. "ALAEUS! Put me down!", he wriggled in his grasp, but Alaeus hold him easily.

"We really have to go back now", he said to Myde, "if one of the others in the castle notices our absence or sees us in the morning sneaking back we're in trouble. Especially Xehanort will get suspicious." He nodded curtly towards Myde, then he turned and with big steps he made his way to the Hollow Bastion. Ienzo hung helpless over his friends' shoulder, but the moon was bright enough that he could see the sad smile on Myde's lips

"Those folk Under the Sea are really strange", Alaeus said as they heard the splash from the small lake.

* * *

** With "The Pot" I had this little lake in mind: **http// en. wikipedia. org/ wiki / Blautopf** and be assured: the pictures don't lie with the colour.**

**Waht else to say? Like always, without my beloved Scheme this chapter wouldn't be possible in this quality. And yes it's a short chapter, cause I hated it. I deleated nearly the half while writing it. so I gave up and I fear you have to deal with my impatiens.**

**Currently I'm working on a fulltime job during the late shift. My day starts at 11 in the morning and at 11.30 in the night I come back home . It's stressy and the job kills my brain cells, cause it's so boring. And I also fear that's the reason I won't come to write any further for the next month. But no panic! I have the next 2 chapters already in my computer ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Myde glided gently into the cool and mild water. Ienzo had been right, the lake wasn't very wide but deep. He tried to swim across with his injured fin but hissed in pain as a hot knives shot through his lower tail. With one last look up the stars he let himself sink down into the welcoming darkness. The water here was clear and he took a deep breath finally finding something like relaxing.

But not quiet full.

Something was missing. Of course his heart started to ache at the thought, but the steady connection calmed him down, the second heartbeat he felt.

He spread his arms and purred, no walls around him, just open water. With his senses he recognized every shape and every fish in the lake, none of them big enough to harm him or to be some fun to hunt. He was near to the ground now and opened his eyes. The moon shone into the water and gave his surroundings a white and great appearance. The ground was sandy and in the middle he noticed the stream of cold water which opted out of the earth. It shaped circles into the sand and looked like an very little earthquake. He lay down next to the font and played with his fingers in the raised sand. With a sigh he turned on his back and looked up at the surface so far away from him.

He wanted to swim. He felt disabled with his injured fin, it was more a prison for him than the tank back in the castle. He wanted to swim so badly. And he wanted to play his music again. He wanted Ienzo to hear it.

With all those longings his face felt hot and raw. But the soft water and the cool moonlight and the knowledge the human he had lost his heart for was just in reach calmed him down like a healing salve. And with one last look up to the stars he fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Iz! What's up? I was worried."

"Hey Dilan. Why were you worried? I think I just had a little infection yesterday. Nothing serious."

"Oh, yeah. But I was in the library and found it empty. So I thought the world's end is nears."

"Haha", Ienzo said dryly though he smiled at Dilan. The young man had dark brown hair nearly black, which he used to wear in a long pony tail. Now he carried some books he obviously got from the library as he strode past Ienzo, who waited for the elevator down to the town. It was strange to see Dilan without Braig. The two had a very deep friendship, just like himself and Alaeus. Ienzo had always liked him, and he was also something like a family member for him. Though he had also adopted the nickname Braig was responsible for.

"You're going into town?"

"No. Into the woods. I'm following Master Ansem's advice to get some fresh air." Dilan smiled at him and was about to walk away as something strode his mind.

"Oh, but be careful."

"I'm not 5 Dilan", even if it was a family he lived in, he was certainly the young baby brother who everybody cared about. Even though he was two months older then Alaeus.

"I know. It's just Braig's out there to hunt. And you know his sense of humour. He will shoot you into the shoulder to come back 'Look, dudes! I gotta bookworm!' you get my point?"

They both shared a moment in silence, totally knowing that this could happen easily.

"Erm... well... yes. I will look to avoid him." With that they nodded goodbye and Ienzo went into the elevator now with feeling as if somebody aimed a gun at him.

* * *

As he arrived the little lake the feeling had vanished. He had wondered how good the hearing of the merman was and how he could make himself noticeable enough for the Myde to come to the surface. But his worries nullified themselves.

The merman had dozed of on one of the flat big stones, which lay on the border of the font. Ienzo thought it was very dangerous. The lake was protected from the north by a high rock formation, but from this rocks you could look over the whole city Radiant Garden. As Ienzo broke through the woods he opened his eyes and rested his head on his right arm.

"Ah, there you are", Myde said with teasing but warm smile. Ienzo stayed in some distance, eying Myde from head to fin.

"You're dry," he said as his final statement. This was the first time he saw the merman in a dry state. His hair was in the water always floating around and if he had come to the surface it had hung flat on his skull. But now he could see that it had some natural spikes, which made his upper strands standing up high.

"Uh, yes?"

"Isn't that a problem for you? I mean fish die if they get out of the water." Myde smiled at that.

"No, not really. My scales start itching if I stay out longer than 5 days. Trust me, I've tried", his smile grew into a mischievously one. "The sun here is so warm. It's really welcomed to fuel some light and warmth. Why don't you come up?"

Ienzo nodded and started to climb up the huge rocks. He wondered how Myde had gotten up there, because the stone he was sitting on was two meters away from the surface.

He sat on his knees and watched Myde who luxuriated in the warm light of the sun. The scales on his fins glittered and shone and sparkled with every movement and the spikes of his gills seemed as if made out of glass.

"What are your wounds doing?" he asked because the blood soaked bandages disturbed the illuminating image.

"Itching", Myde answered truthfully.

"I should change the bandages and clean the wounds again", Ienzo said and pulled his backpack down his shoulders and into his lap. With one claw Myde cut the bandage around his arm and showed Ienzo the nearly scarred over scratches.

"See? You don't have to worry about them."

"Those weren't the source of my concern either."

"Yeah, I still can't swim. It's painful. And annoying." Ienzo cut the bandages around the torso and tail with a scissor and inspected the wounds. The one that has been infected healed also very fast. But the cut in the fin was deep. He cleaned it with some antiseptic. While bandaging he asked, "do you remember how you got them?"

Myde's eyes remained closed but his eyebrows shot upwards. He sighed deeply as if remembering something sad.

"I remember having a fight with my brother. My older brother. Do you know those kind of fights which you knew are so unnecessary and so absurd. Later you wonder how you could get mad at such a stupid topic, but right at that moment you are furious and unstoppable", he opened an eye and saw Ienzo nodding slowly.

"Yeah, that kind of fight. Our mother threw us out of the house and said we should just come back if we got back to our senses. We yelled at each other something more and than our ways parted. I just swam around until I sensed that storm. You know, we can sense storms and earthquakes and so very early. But this one was different. Normally just the first 30 meters of water are affected in a really heavy storm. But this one just _dived_ into the water and become a maelstrom. I was so in awe that I watched too long until it was too late. The streaming caught me and I hit some sharp rocks and corrals. And then everything went black. When I woke up I was in your tank.

You know, the thing that disturbs me the most is the fight with my brother. I knew that I was wrong. And I really wanted to apologize. And know that I may never see him again I hope he realizes this." Ienzo was quiet after his story. This was the first time he realized that Myde has lost everything. His home and his family. If there is a way to travel between the worlds, he didn't knew if he could let Myde go. And leaving Alaeus and Master Ansem? He neither couldn't imagine this.

Myde was stuck in this world. And it was his fault.

"Hey what's up? I didn't upset you?", the merman asked now opening one eye.

"No... it's just... you're stuck here... and-" suddenly the merman shot up on his hips and pecked a kiss on the humans' lips. Paralysed by the contact he couldn't argue as Myde pulled him down on his naked breast, hugging him tightly.

"And I found something different but not really unpleasant here. I've gone through it yesterday night. It is sad that I can never see my family again. Or that I will never by able to play my music again. But I was in that age in which I was about to move out anyway. I had had the chance to play in the orchestra of Atlantica or Pacifica. So this is not the end of the world.

I don't know how far this place is from the ocean, but perhaps you can think about moving to the sea shore once with me. This place is just too small, you know?"

Ienzo felt the smile in his hair as Myde nuzzled his nose in it. "Aah, you just smell like warm air."

"How does warm air smell?" Ienzo asked, somewhat surprised that he had control over his voice, though it sounded very mumbled. Myde had to laugh at this statement.

"You know, the cold doesn't bother me. I can lay for 5 days on an ice floe without freezing. Which doesn't mean I don't know what freezing is. But sometimes after the winter I used to get up to the surface, which is forbidden by the way, to see the stars again after the long time I just saw ice. And sometimes one of the northern winds strokes me and those are so warm and soft and dry. And there are grains of sand in them. If I smell you it always creates this feeling in my heart."

Ienzo hugged him back. The torso of the merman was well built, with hidden muscles under the pale skin. He strokes with his fingers over the once hurt arm. The scales were hard but also smooth like gemstones and the light got caught in them and reflected them in every shade of blue he could imagine. He wandered down to Myde's hand. There were some of those gem like big scales on the back of his hand, the webs between his fingers looked like silk, transparent and pretty. Even the sharp and big claws looked beautiful and glittered like crystals in the sun light. He retraced the claws with his own finger.

"And you really don't eat humans?" Myde chuckled again at this, his whole body vibrated nice with it.

"No. Not really... but wait. There lives the old Irmi out there. I mean she lives in a shipwreck very near to the pole, far out of town. And the people say she speaks with a human skull.

But on the other hand Irmi had also tried to eat a pot whale. A living pot whale."

"I think weirdos exist everywhere in all worlds. Exceptions prove the rule or something like that."

"Hmhm", Myde stretched under Ienzo and removed the hair band that hold the short tail of Ienzo's hair. It wasn't that long, but he used to wear it back because he got tired of tipping it behind his ears if it gets into his face while reading. Myde traced the shape of his ear.

"You humans are really strange. For example this," he leaned up and inhaled the scent of Ienzo's sensitive skin of his ear. "What's the reason behind this. It's kinda sensitive, isn't it?" Ienzo shuddered heavily.

"Erm... th... this is called ear... we uhn...n... hear with them," Myde stroke with his nose over the tip.

"You sure?" he asked and took the ear lap gently between his lips, which caused Ienzo to moan in pleasure. The sun had made them lazy so he lay back down and stroke instead the lower back of his little human.

"You're warm."

"Hm? Oh, yeah it comes with the sun. Do you like it better this way?"

"It doesn't matter I think. You're always cool but not painful cold. It is nice this way... but not necessary I think."

They stayed in silence for some moments, in which Ienzo inspected the gills of Myde. The light blue spikes looked like coloured glass and the webs between them like ice. He thought they would been senseless, but as he reached out to touch them, Myde started to giggle, though his eyes remained close.

"It tickles, be careful, they're important and break easily. I sense my surroundings with them."

"Like the lateral line of a fish?"

"Something like that," he took Ienzo's hand and inspected them. "Your hands are so small and soft. I'm not used to this. There are no claws and no strength behind your fingers and yet I fell protected in them... I really wish this will come out well."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many stories about love stories between your folk and mine. You know, that kind of stories teenagers tell at dark evenings in the tang woods if they wanna scare the younger ones and feel cool.

However. Some witches found out how to turn our tails into legs and our scales into skin, but this spell is a dangerous one."

"How so?"

"You have to leave something behind. Something important like your tail. Your voice, your eyes, your memory. And every step with those false legs will fell like walking over sharp mussels, cutting your feet open until they bleed. And the spell lasts only for three days and if you can't fulfill your love within this limit you are drawn back to the sea. And the body of the mermaid turns into the foam on top of the waves."

"That's sad," Ienzo commented. He imagined Myde with legs instead of his gorgeous fin and with something missing. He couldn't stand it.

"Yeah, it is. I've never heard of a case in which the love could beat the barrier between land and sea. But I made it my aim to proof them wrong." Ienzo lifted up on his arms so he could look Myde into the eyes. He felt so comfortable like never before in his live. Some weird bird was caught in his stomach and he fluttered like crazy with his wings as Myde put the word love on his lips. He looked at those blue lips and blushed by the upcoming thoughts.

"What's wrong? You changed your colour. We can do that as well, but just in rage. We-" he stopped at the distracted look in Ienzo's eyes.

"Uhm," he whispered, "may I... may I kiss you?" Myde's concerned face turned into an answering smile. It was odd for Ienzo. He had never kissed somebody before. Of course he had shared his first kiss with Myde. But kissing somebody as an act was entire foreign for him. So he did as he had read so many times. He leaned forward, closed his eyes and hoped to aim right. What then happened non of his books were comparable.

* * *

**After the last short chapter I give you a little longer one here.**

**I can so understand Myde's sulking thoughts about his injured fin. I'm like a fish in the water and I could swim at the age of 4. When I was 15 I got in a little accident on the trampolin with the result that my left knee was dislocated. And that all during our family holiday at the sea side. So all I could do was swimming in the sea (after I limped for an hour or so to the beach), but it felt so horrible wrong >.**

**My friends think I'm a little crazy, cause I like it more to swim in lakes and rivers than in actual pools.**

**Btw, do you know how difficult it was to find out what the right translation aboout the laterla line is? I had to ask my tutor at the university and he looked at me a like I had lost my mind.**

**Yes, now back to basics: I'm sooo looking forward to the next chapter. It is one of those chapters you wanted to write the whole ficition and was the most fun to write!**

**My thanks here for Scheme, who's become a wounderful friend. Go check out her and her KH cosplay group! (you can fiend the link in my DA journal)**

**And also take a look here: ** roxas-has-a-stick .deviantart. com/ art/ Myde-the-Magnificent- 80739922** Leave her a nice comment. She had really worked hard on this!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Look, look, what do we have here?" Something tipped his shoulder.

"Hrm... Myde?"

"Maid? Hey little dude, the sun hasn't been that hot, has it?"

"What?", Ienzo opened one eye and had to blink heavily at the huge figure which stood against the sun.

"Obviously yes", two strong arms caught him and lifted him up. Ienzo had wobbling knees and a blurred mind from the deep sleep.

"Uhn... Braig?"

"The one and only! What'cha been doing outta here?"

"Uhn... I was...", the pictures floated unasked into his mind. Warm lips on his and hot honey, liquid and sweet and rich, floating through his body, reaching everything. It floated his finger, his toes, the roots of his hair. The honey trembling in him, demanding and impressive.

And the dark and pleaser full moan in the back of Myde's throat. Vibrating through him, making him shiver and twitching. And the loss of control as the cool but warm hand reached out for his back, stroking him, sending bolts of hot pleasure. And his drag melted away. _He_ melted into the kiss.

Then this deep and rich lullaby hummed by the merman. And the heaviness of his eyelids and...

"Iz? Is everything okay with you?"

Ienzo looked down onto the water. It was as if he saw Myde's face with a teasing smile. He narrowed his eyes. And really, some meters under the surface the merman floated in the green water and waved. With one last grin he turned and had vanished.

"Woah! Easy Ienzo!" Braig grabbed him by his upper arm as he was about to tumble down into the water. He shook his head.

"I'm okay."

"Yeah, I see that", with that he swung Ienzo over his back in piggyback and climbed the rocks down.

"Braig! I'm not five! Let me down!

"Sure you're not, Izzy. But I like it that way. And we're faster."

"Don't call me that," he grumbled dark.

Braig laughed at this. "Okay, Izzy." A dangerous growl was the answer. However Ienzo leaned at Braig's back, who made big and fast steps through the woods. He wore his black hair short and after the day on hunt it was spiky and wild and little sticks and leaves were stuck in it. Less for the sticks and leaves it was its natural shape after all, though Braig always said he wanted to grew it, like Dilan's, cause it looks manlier. But he was so clumsy and every time it was longer than his ears it got caught in one of his machines and ripped nearly his head off.

"Ah, you know, you're lucky devil, Iz? Finding six pearls in five oysters!"

"I guess...," he felt silent. Hasn't he read something like that. 'And in every oyster a pearl?'.

"Braig?" he asked sing- song -y after some minutes. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Have you ever been in love?" Braig nearly tumble at this, because his foot found a just fitting root.

"Hrm... why're you asking me?"

"Well, I know Alaeus hasn't. And I won't certainly ask Xehanort or Master Ansem. And I fear for Even that science is the only love he ever found. So there's just you and Dilan left. And I ask you because you're here and you're older than me and I know that you _can _be, stress on the can, quiet if you're asked to do so. So..."

"Ah, so I'm just the one and only possibility?"

Ienzo rolled his eyes. "So have you ever been?"

He could hear the smile more as he could actually see it. "Hmh, once or twice..."

"Once or twice?" He smiled teasingly.

"Hmh, maybe also some more. But if you want to have an advice, let me tell you about my first love. Cause you never forget your first love, k?"

"Sure."

"Ok, you know that I haven't been born in Radiant Garden. Actually I was born in one really really _really_ small village two or three days away from the town. An old village, very old. With all that deadlocked traditions and all that crap.

Anyway when I was 16, and I was very mature for that age, cause my old guy had passed away a year earlier, I fell in love with the youngest daughter of the major. And in this village you're not voted as a major, you're born as one. If you are the old major's oldest son, of course.

So, yeah, I fell in love. And if I say fell I mean in literally. I fell through the roof of her father's barn, in which she was currently petting the new born lambs. And the first thing I saw as I opened my eyes were glittering stars. And then I saw her pretty face. From that moment my heart was hers and after she scold me for crashing a hole in the roof of the barn, her heart was also mine.

But, I think I've mentioned it before, it was an old and small village. And though she was first 15 she had already a fiancé. With no way out of this connection we tried and kept our love hidden. But, small village? Of course somebody saw us and it came out. Her fiancé was an real asshole. Or at least he was my personal real asshole, you know that kind of guy. I tried to fight her out of that engagement, but that guy was strong and smart and I never could beat him, no matter what I tried.

I've tried for three months or so in which we used to sneak out at night. Until one Sunday the priest of the village gave me a hint. The people were getting suspicious. With gossip and and all that crap. That I would try to impregnate her to have her. It was only a matter of time until the gossips would reach the majors ear and then there were two possibilities. Possibility one: he would flock me until death for dishonouring his daughter or possibility two he would send her away for dishonouring his name. So with this two marvellous opinions I took a heart and left the village."

"You left?"

"Yeah, I left. You know, it broke my heart. But I knew that she was happy and satisfied in this village with all her family and friends around her. And I knew that she would brake if her father send her away or if she had to watch my, certainly cruel and bloody, death.

So I told her to come to our usual meeting point the night after the priest had talked to me with all my belongings packed. It wasn't that much. I told her that I was tired of all that jazz and after no of my relatives still alive, nothing holds me here and that I will go to Radiant Garden, " he shifted Ienzo up and chuckled deeply. "Bought me this scar, " he pointed on the huge scar on his left cheek.

"You got this from a girl?" Braig chuckled again.

"Yeah, quite a fighter, my girl."

"So you left her for her sake? Just... left?"

"Yup, got me really fucked up. I arrived one week later in Radiant Garden. My first stop was a tavern and from that point I got high and drunk for three whole years. Then I met Dilan and we spend another year exactly the same way." He chuckled again rough. "Yeah, good old times. We used to go up to the rocks. Dilan because he likes the wind and I because I like the feeling of gravity."

"Yeah, _you_ like gravity."

"Ooohyeah, hell I like gravity!"

"You like gravity so much, you jump down the Bastion into the valley with just a rubber rope around your feet." Ienzo commented dryly.

"That's called bungejumping . But that's not the point. So Why're you asking me this question?"

"Uhmmmm..."

"Maid's a strange name to call your girl, you know?"

"It's not Maid, it's Myde. And it's a boy. He kind of... fell from the sky."

"Aw! And you just fell in love with him? Cute!" Oddly how girlish this man could sound and yet remaining cool and manly.

"It's more... complicated," Ienzo said lamely. He wasn't about to blurt everything in front of Braig, though he was sure it was safer than in front of Dilan. Dilan talks in his drunken sleep.

"Ok, ok, I got it. But you know? After I lay down my love live on the dirt under your feet I wanna hear sometimes about it too."

"You just told me the story. And what I hear from your rooms I just know that this story was just the beginning of your really active and varied love live." Braig burst out in laughter and Ienzo laughed with him as they reached the elevator up to the castle.

"Have you ever heard from her again?", he asked after some minutes in silence.

"Yeah. A year ago she had wrote me a letter. Telling me that her father's finally dead. I think she has poisoned him or something like that. And that she has her seventh child. And that she's forgiving me for being an asshole."

"Forgiving you for being an asshole?" Ienzo echoed disbelieving. Braig laughed again his husky and rough laugh.

"Ah, Izzy. You've gotta read between the lines. Translated for the little baby boy, here in the first row: her father's finally dead, so she can finally write me without danger. Though we haven't married her life is happy. And after those years she understood why I left and why I've been such a dick to her and that she appreciates it." Ienzo made a face.

"Don't call me baby boy. I'm older than Alaeus."

"If you say so, Izzy, if you say so..."

* * *

**Sooooo... that's the chapter I was so eager to write. I just like my Braig. He's so clumpsy and a cool dork and just _so_ loveable!  
**

**Again I was honoured with an awesome piece of art dedicated to this little fiction. This time from my beloved beta-reader Scheme. ** the-schemer .deviantart .com/ art/ Demy-and- Zexy- 81103317

**Well, what else...? Uh, have a nice day you all! And leave me some comments, it makes me always happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So you're going to the Pot again?" Alaeus asked him as they sat down in the kitchen for some breakfast. Ienzo nodded between a mouthful of toast and a sip of his coffee.

"But Master Ansem had asked if we couldn't get some fish bowls yesterday. You came back so late with Braig, he had tried to visit you in the library. I fear we first have to buy some and then you can go to see him." Ienzo gulped hard and threw him an irritated glance.

"And why haven't you bought the bowls yesterday?" Alaeus stopped in his motion to took a sip from his coffee.

"Erm," Ienzo could see the pallid light pink around his big friends' ears. "This little excuse for Master Ansem, you know with the tank and why it shattered... rose a little idea in me... and I got a little carried away..."

"Which means you've spent the hole day in one position, without moving, lost in thought over one mathematical question," Ienzo added helpfully. And the faint pink grew a little more visible. "And you've been calculating what?"

"I came to the solution that the claws of Myde have a hardness from 8,34 Moos. Plus, minus 0.045." Ienzo knew better than to reply on this.

* * *

Radiant Garden was a marvellous town. The glittering pillars of silver fragments, which gave the town its name, were definitely an eye catcher. Ienzo and Alaeus strode over the market place in search for a pet shop. With a hint of nostalgia his gaze wandered over the steps he once used to sit and read. The steps on which he had caught Master Ansem's eye. He lost himself in memories. There was so much and yet it has been a comparable boring live. Of course, his childhood had been hard and nobody said that being a student of Ansem the Wise was a walk in the park. But there had never been a sudden death in his environment or a crime. He never had to fight with his fists, always with his mind. Aside from some really cheerful New Years Eves and Birthdays there was not more alcohol involved than necessary to make him drunk. And he had never been in love. It hasn't just been necessary and it has just never happened. But now it meant the world for him.

"I'm ready. Let's get back to the castle," Alaeus appeared behind him with a huge bundle on his shoulders. Ienzo knew that his 'help' was more of a psychological assistance than actual help. Ienzo draw his eyes from the steps and followed his friend. Alaeus handed him one small round fish bowl, which he had to carry up to the Bastion.

"I heard some rumours from the townspeople."

"What kind of rumours," Ienzo asked.

"There is a water ghost in the river, which wants to avenge the caught fish. A huge blue fish with glittering fins." Ienzo chewed on his lower lip.

"Damn."

"Yeah, he obviously swam down the river. But you can't resent it. After the tank and in this small lake it's just naturally."

"I know. But he should knew better to be careful. He was the one that asked to stay hidden."

"Perhaps you should talk to him. Or to Master Ansem." Ienzo sighed. It really depressed him to hide this secret from his respected teacher. There was a time in his live in which he just had learned to impress Ansem. But he had grown up and had found his own goals. And he found out to doubt on Ansem's subjects for research.

* * *

As Ienzo left the last green branches behind he was mildly surprised that the rock he had fallen asleep on yesterday was empty. Clueless he walked to the green water, the tiny white stones crunching under his feet. He waited for a minute then he called the name of the merman in a quiet shout. The merman came to the surface two or three meters away from him, but his head just plopped out half of the water, though Ienzo could see him smile.

"What-" he began but was cut as Myde rose his pointing finger to tell him to wait. Myde frowned in deep concentration.

"Ah, now it's ok," he finally said and swam towards the shallow area of the little fount lake.

"What was that about?" Ienzo asked curiously.

"I have to prepare my lungs before I take the first breath. I need to get rid of the water in them." Ienzo sat down and tried to look into the merman with some kind of x-rays in his eyes. The scholar in him was thrilled to explore the inner anatomy of this hybrid creature between fish and human.

"Something wrong? You look like you wanna eat me. Not that I would be afraid," Myde grinned teasingly at him and Ienzo, sure he had been caught, turned his head away to hide his pink cheeks.

"By the way you've been seen". Myde just rose his brows in a silent question, so Ienzo continued. "The townspeople tell that a water ghost is housing in the river. A huge blue fish, which glitters in the moonlight." Ienzo was sure it wasn't possible but Myde's pale brows rose something further until they nearly hit the beginning of his hair.

"Oh," was all he said. Ienzo shook his head. He was not the one to lecture Myde. He didn't know how fast he was on the land, but after he saw how easy he could lift himself up on a book shelve he was sure the merman could watch out for himself.

"I would like to move with you to the sea side," Ienzo whispered after some minutes.

"Oh, really? Because you don't have to."

"You know with all those heart connection thing I can tell if you lie to me. And by the way you're an awful liar." Myde laughed lightly at this.

"Do the fishers here also hunt with nets?"

"Yes, they do. But only in bigger rivers or in the sea. Why do you ask?" thoughtful silence greeted him.

"Do you have a personal nightmare?" Ienzo had to thought at this. There was one. Not having something to read. To loose Alaeus or Master Ansem. But Myde didn't let him time to answer.

"The fisher in Atlantica used to hunt with enormous big nets. They place it somewhere in the ocean and after some days they come back to see what got caught in them. And sometimes they forget them. Just leave them where they are. If it are thick ones, out of strong rope, the Palace Guard sends some people out to collect them. But the humans in my home have also very light nets, invisible until you're direct in front of them." Myde looked up from where he had placed himself in the shallow water.

"When... I was a little younger I managed to get myself got caught in one of those invisible cages. I don't know if it was luck that it was one net that has obviously been forgotten. I once saw dolphins and sharks and other bigger fish caught in them. It is a slow and cruel death. Not getting enough air or starving.

First I didn't notice something was wrong, but then I slowed down. And suddenly I couldn't use my arms. And that was the whole problem. Otherwise I could've cut myself free. But with my hands deprived of their freedom I panicked and wriggled just deeper into the net until I couldn't move a bit. And as I tried again to free myself I could suddenly see the ropes of the net, because it had cut my skin and sucked out my blood. I hung there in the middle of the ocean for two days until my brother found me.

This feeling, being caught and every movements cuts you deeper, deprives more blood and pain and this utter helplessness. That's my personal nightmare.

It's not that bad here. But after this ... tank with the invisible walls... and all those _shores_ here around me. I just want to swim," and the pleading look that tried to force him to understand with every part of his being, got right into Ienzo's soul, making his stomach twitching and nearly causing tears into his eyes. He took Myde's hand and pressed it right on his heart.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm sorry if I appeared so. I'm just worried about you. So worried. Please don't be upset." Myde reached up and hugged him. His body was very cold from the clear water, but Ienzo didn't mind.

"You said you got yourself in this net as you were younger. I wonder how old are you actually?," Ienzo asked suddenly, causing Myde to lean back with a puzzled face. And with the pace of a turning fish he changed topic.

"Tell me about your companions back in the castle." Ienzo looked at him as if he had grown a second head, but Myde just smiled at him with his white teeth shining in the sun light (if he hold his teeth together Ienzo hadn't to think about the horrible pointyness of them).

"Well," he sighed, "there's Alaeus, you know him already. He and I had to share a bed in the orphanage since I could remember."

"Why've you been in an orphanage?" Ienzo shrugged at this.

"I've also asked this questions. The sisters who care for the children won't tell them bad lies about their parents just out of town to save the world or something like that. My parents just died in an accident. They showed me an article out of a newspaper, which says that a gas main in a house had exploded and killed all the inhabitants except for baby in the age of 9 months. And since I had no other relatives the sisters and the pater took me. Alaeus' mother died in child bed fever. And since there's never been a father he also came in the orphanage. There aren't always hyper sad and heartbreaking stories behind. Things just happen."

"I'm sorry anyway."

"I know. Thanks."

"And Alaeus, we've stopped there."

"Ah, yes. You know all the pupils under Master Ansem are great scholars. We've all specialized on one theme. There's no other place in this world where you can find more concentrated wisdom than here.

And Alaeus is something like human computer, just much faster. You're talking to him and suddenly he fells rigid and silent for 5 minutes and then he says '3,14' and you think 'ok, now it has gotten him'. But then I read further in my book and asked myself 'hm, what's the solution of this equation?' And here we go. Yes?" Ienzo asked at Myde's heavily knitted eyebrows.

"What's a computer?" The purple haired human had to blink at this. How the hell should he explain it to the merman.

"Let's just agree that it is a box, which can calculate much faster and accurate than a human."

"Except Alaeus."

"Except Alaeus," Ienzo agreed.

"Then there is Even. He's the oldest of us. Something over 30. he's more a college than an actual student for Master Ansem. He has specialized on chemistry. He's nice and all, but you don't see him much, because he prefers his own lab in the basement. His hair is always messy and stuck out in every thinkable way. It is very pale, nearly white. And we joke sometimes that it is because he never got any sunlight and has already bleached. He would've starved down there if Master Ansem wouldn't drag him up from time to time to eat. Normally he's a little chilly, even frosty. But it's not rude, he's just not interested in organic beings with more than one differentiated cell type. And if you give him the chance to watch one of your experiments he gets this glitter in his eyes. As if you would show a little child a sparkling thing."

"He sounds nice."

"Not all time. If there's something he can't solve he's a little ... annoying. And then he can get very fanatic about it. He's the one I would believe he would test you as a mere fish in every possible way."

"That, on the other hand, doesn't sound nice."

"Yeah, but he would respect the fact that I found you. So the honour of the first cut would be mine." Ienzo had to laugh at the disturbed face of Myde.

"Well, the second, if we go after the age, is Dilan. Dilan's really cool. He has specialized in biology and his last work was about the behaviour of really big and dangerous animals. He studied them in wild nature and the scares he got on his back are enormous. But I think the biests had sometimes more fear because of him then he of them. He has really big sideburns."

"It seems as if you really appreciate him."

"You know, Dilan's just strong. And you can relie on him. And if you are not so well he will be one of your friends who will put you in bed and walk down all the way into the kitchen to fetch you some warm milk. But he's also always so... aloof. As if you could never reach him."

"Yeah, I know that kind of guy."

"Your brother?" Ienzo asked, but Myde shook his head.

"My father. He's one of the three generals in the Guard. But I'll tell you later. Go on. Who was the one who carried you home yesterday?"

"That was Braig. Braig's just crazy, he has very pointy ears. If Dilan is so atop Braig can reach him just one step while looking like a complete fool. Imagine this scene: Dilan's just about to tell us something about his last work and we all sit there and listen and think about how cool, manly and awesome that guy is. And then Braig gets up and pulls Dilan's ponytail, he has great brown hair, all long and smooth, and says 'Have you stolen those from one of your big bad buddys or do you just have the unluck-' he never gets further than this, because Dilan's always trying to hit him with something. Braig stucks his tongue out and Dilan, who you thought a minute ago how great he is, chases him down the hallway screaming bloody murder."

"Haven't you said there are just geniuses in this school?"

"It's no school per se. But Braig is a genius. He's a mad technician. He can build the most complicated machine you can imagine. Or there is a harvester, for example, which he had never seen before. And just one little screw in it is not on its right place. And Braig hast just to look for about 5 seconds at this thing and then punches it just on the right place for the screw to jump back on its own, and everything is all right again. It is just that he sees the things in the things. He sometimes says he has magic eyes and how horrible it would be for him to loose just one of his precious eyes."

"And why's he crazy?"

"That's difficult to explain. He has a mad sense in humour and a thing for weapons. And there's no way you can trust him, because he's so incalculable."

"Were that all?"

"No, there's still Xehanort." Myde frowned.

"You mean the one with the yellow eyes," his voice had lowered.

"Yeah, but what did you mean with his smell?" But Myde just waved this question casually away.

"Doesn't matter know. Tell me about him."

"Well. He's the latest of us pupils. And he is no pupil at all. He just appeared on our doorstep and asked for advice, because he had heart that Ansem is the wisest person in this world. He has no memory but a remarkable amount of knowledge. And currently Master Ansem is training with him to get his memories back."

"And what have you specialized in?"

"Who? Me?" Ienzo pointed at himself. Myde just rolled his eyes.

"No, the guy behind you of course!" Ienzo had to resist the urge to turn around.

"I've specialized in knowledge?"

"Knowledge? You mean wisdom?"

"No, cause wisdom comes with the time and out of what you do with your knowledge. And before wisdom there comes knowledge. So I try and learn everything I can get to now as much as possible."

"Out of books?"

"Out of books," he confirmed.

"Why?" Myde looked puzzled of course he had also felt the need to just know something. But his curiosity had ended with his goal fulfilled.

"Because I think they are the most mighty and dangerous things that exist."

"Why mighty?"

"Because books in fluent the human mind. A book can create your sight of the world and other people. A book can get you believing in things. A book can make you doing things. And objects, which work with your mind are always the most hazardous ones. Take the books of the religions for example. Thousand of people following the rules of one book." Myde made a puzzled face.

"What's religion?" Why has the merman always asking more question which he wasn't able to explain in one sentence.

"Religion? You don't know what religion is?"

"I have no clue."

"Maybe you know it under another word. It's the believe in a higher person or a amount of some. They're probably called gods."

"A higher person. As perhaps the king?"

"No not a king. A not physically person with great power."

"A ghost? But we just know that ghosts exist."

"No, something with a all-embracing mind," Ienzo was getting annoyed and Myde more confused. "Isn't there anything your folk believes in?"

Myde shrugged nonchalantly. "We believe in our own strength, but we also just know that we're strong."

"There's no personification of that strength. Or a higher spirit which replaced the music. No all-mighty father who created the world??" Myde laughed at the obvious desperate of Ienzo. He couldn't really tell why the scholar was so excited.

"Why should we have something like this?"

"To explain yourself how the world was created for example?" Now Myde laughed loudly, Ienzo saw the pointy teeth shimmering in the light.

"But we don't know everything from the world, so why should we accroach to know how. And an all-mighty person who created everything sounds like a very cheap excuse to me." Ienzo stared silently on the green water. A strange folk. With no religion. Perhaps it was true what his books said? That the Folk under The Sea had no souls, so they try to drown the humans, who have one, to get one for themselves. Hadn't he also read that the proof of existence of a soul was the existence of religion?

He turned his gaze to Myde. The merman grinned at him with a mischievous spark in his eyes. He was obvious highly amused over his discomposure. Ienzo just couldn't believe that Myde didn't have a soul. He had a image in a mirror. He had a shadow. And he laughed. All signs for the existence of a soul. But what was it then Master Ansem and Xehanort always had with their hearts? Was the heart the same as the soul?

Or perhaps Myde was just the purest and most innocent person in all worlds.

"What are thinking?"

"Nothing..." his head hurt and he felt hot. It was as if the feelings from his heart wouldn't go hand in hand with the thoughts of his mind. Myde took his hand and pulled him again on his stomach.

"Do you also believe in a... god? Or what else you've called it."

"No. I believe in my knowledge. And in my own ability to separate fiction from truth."

"But all your books said we, I mean mermen, are myths."

"Yeah. I know. That was... confusing."

"I bet every time you see me you have to reassure yourself that you don't dream, right?" Now it was Ienzo who laughed at this.

"Yes, but out of different reasons."

* * *

**My new semestre has started and stress is all over me. I have to redo some exams and my new shedule comes directly from hell. plus that I realized that my mum's calculation about my monthly amount of money's not nearly enough for me to survive! well, she thinks that it is perfectly fine with the small amount of money she pays me .**

**well, enough emo-ing for today. Time for some good news!**

**ME HAS SOME GODLFISH!**

**Yay, I thought about getting me a pet (and since there aren't allowed any animals here in my dorm that might cause allergys, fish are the only option), but the buzzing noise from an average tank keeps me up all night. so I had to think of a solution. and the solution are goldfish. they are coldwater fish, who can breath with their guts **

**Their names are Myde and Zexion. Don't ask, I'm not responsible for the names. But the characters fit very well. Zexy-fish is nearly a genius (for a goldfish) and Myde is just a dork -.- seriously, I never thought goldfish can be _that_** d**umb!**

EDIT: Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! I forgot to put that chapter here into the story, though it's been uploaded for nearly a month now!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"After I told you everything about my companions would you have the grace to tell me your age?"

"Tell me yours first," Myde said. Ienzo rolled his eyes.

"And why should ?"

"Because I don't want to scare you," the purple haired human rose one eyebrow.

"I'm 19."

"19 what?"

"Years."

"How do you count the years in this world?"

"From winter to winter. A year has 365 days."

"Ah, so you're having the same system we use."

"Ok, but how many winters, if we count in them, are you old?"

"72."

"WHAT?!" Myde pouted, but Ienzo was too shocked to notice.

"See? Now I scared you! As you mentioned the age of this Even I thought your lifespan is different from mine. I can assure you that I'm not an adult yet." Ienzo just gasped some more times at him until his mind was able to form a proper sentence.

"With 70 you're an old man..."

"Really? You're an old man with 300. And a methusalem with 350."

"That means..." he calculated the simple mathematical problem down in his mind, "you're about 18 in our world? Cause you become an adult with 18 here." Myde thought about this, but then nodded his slow nod.

"It feels strange to say such a small number, but ok."

They both lied side on side on the rock like the previous day, the sun shone warm down on them and the both enjoyed the way their fingers were interlinked.

Ienzo lifted his hand up to block the bright rays of the sun. It was something after noon. He had brought Myde another fish from the cook, because the merman had informed him that there weren't enough fish in the small lake. He had also brought a ham sandwich with which he had tried to convince Myde for their food. Myde had tried it, but only after he insisted that Ienzo also tried a piece from the raw fish.

"And chew. Gulping instantly is cheating," he had informed Ienzo.

So Ienzo had took the white gibbering flesh in his palm and Myde a piece fro the sandwich. On three they took it in their mouth. Ienzo had closed his eyes and after the first urge to vomit it all out he forced himself to chew. It tasted salty, but not particularly bad so he had gulped it and opened his eyes. Myde hung over the edge of the rock with audible coughing coming from him. The spiked fin of his back, which was normally folded to a small line, stood up high. With a pained moan he rolled back next to him.

"That was sooo nasty!" He proclaimed. "why are you not throwing it up?"

Ienzo smiled and shrugged. "It didn't taste that bad. Salty somewhat but else tasteless. This bad?"

"Uuuuuh, that's unfair. And here I thought I could comfort you." He moaned again and had spat out to get rid of the taste in his mouth.

Now Ienzo heard a splash and as he opened his eyes again he was alone on the rock. He looked over the edge of the rock, which hung about two meters over the surface. The dark shadow under him grew until Myde's head broke the water. He shook his head to get rid of the wet hair in his face. Some driblets hit Ienzo in the face.

"Sorry, but I got too hot. And I wanna show you something."

"What? You mean... in the water?" Ienzo shifted uncomfortable. "I don't know. I've never been a swimmer." Myde made a face.

"You mean you can't swim?"

"Let's say that I can manage not to drown until I reach the shore." Myde laughed loud at this dry statement.

"Awww, come on. There's nothing in this lake which you have to fear!"

"Except for a hybrid creature between fish and human, with teeth and fangs and which is bigger than me," Ienzo stated ironically. Still he made no attempts to go into the water.

"I'm no hybrid. You're just laking a tail. Now come on! Just jump down. I promise the water won't hurt you." Myde said it in a teasing voice, which awakened the stubbornness in Ienzo, who started to get rid of his shoes, socks and finally his heavy linen trousers. He just had to much fear the extra weight would force him down. He shifted uneasy from one foot on the other and dared to peer down on the dark green water. Now that he was actually undressed sans his chemise and boxers the wind appeared much colder and the sun less warm.

"Is the water cold?" Ienzo asked but Myde refused to answer just rolled his eyes. The scholar took a deep breath, gripped his nose hard between his thumb and index finger and with closed eyes he jumped into the water.

The cold hit him like a hammer, but he refused to emerge. The force of the jump had brought him down about 3 meters, the compression of the water over him pressed unpleasant on his ears. He opened his eyes and expected a blurred and fogged world of blue and shadows. But oddly enough his environment appeared clear before his eyes, the water green and full of tiny white bubbles around him. He turned his head and saw Myde floating some meters away from him. With a little bash of his tail he come nearer.

"It's not that cold, is it?" He was right, Ienzo realised, the feeling of hurting cold had disappeared with the wonder of a clear sight. Myde giggled a little.

"Ah, forgive me, I forgot you humans can't speak under water," he grinned deviously and came again a little nearer.

Ienzo released some air from his lungs to lower the pressure that build in them. He frowned at the ominous look in Myde's eyes. The pressure in his lungs now stuck in the back of his throat and he had to gulp dryly. With a look at the surface he started to swim up to inhale some air, but something gripped his angle. He looked down and saw Myde who hold him in a iron grip.

"You don't think I let you escape that easily, now that I finally have you down by me?" he asked in a teasing but dangerous voice. He pulled him down again on his level, in which the water pressure was almost painful. Ienzo's eyes grew wide, but Myde's smirk also.

"You know, I always wondered why we fear you humans so much. You are so weak and ... fragile," he brought Ienzo near to his face. "And after all you can't stay under water longer than what? 3 minutes?" The young scholar was now in a full grown panic, he tried to crawl his way up, but the water made his movements weak and slow and soon his wrist were in an iron grip again. So he tried to kick himself free, but the long and slimy and strong fishtail wrapped itself around his ankles. Bound in that way all he could honestly do was squirming. The fire in his lungs burned painful and the last amount of precious air fought his way up in tiny bubbles.

The key for a a human to survive 3 minutes under water was to hold the air in the lungs, despite the pain and force in them. 20 from the inhaled air is oxygen and from this 20 you burn 4 with each breath. Ienzo calculated this down in his mind. He had had oxygen for 3 more breaths. Now with the bubbles reaching the surface he had nothing left. He felt his mind slowing down and black fog started to crawl at the edges of his vision. He shot a desperate look up to Myde whose expression was unreadable.

After it had been impossible for him to find a decent description of drowning in one of his books, he had made some self experiments in the bath tub. He had had Even with him, who had also been interested in this theme, to make sure he wouldn't drown really. It came clear that it was impossible for him to drown himself just out of pure will in a tube, so Even had tied him up. From this experience he could tell that he was on the edge of loosing his conciousness, which came along with the loss of control over his diaphragm, which coordinated the breathing. With the loss of this the water would float his lungs and the oxygen supply of his brain would stop, which would cause his death.

With his eyelids low he stopped to squirm. He saw a warm smile on those blue lips, which dove further until they reached his face. By the smallest contact he felt the sensation like a big heavy hand wrapping around him, devouring and holding him tight.

"Inhale" Myde whispered and the palsy caused by the sheer touch anticipated that he chocked as Myde pressed air into his empty lungs. His breath tasted salty and was cool like a mountain breeze, which banishes the foggy blackness on the edges of his vision. Ienzo blinked a little to adjust his eyes and the world around him was clear again – and the hot fire in his lungs was gone. He was about to open his mouth in question, but a clawed finger sealed them.

"Don't try to breath. You can't, silly. You're under water. But the little magic I possess should ban the urge to breath." Myde's smile was teasing and warm at the same time, Ienzo couldn't decide to be angry for being nearly drowned or thankful for the chance to stay under water under this chilly circumstances. The tight embrace Myde caught him in was enough to shut his brain up.

"This will last for three minutes. Come, I want to show you something." With that he made a strong movement with his free arm, the other was occupied with holding Ienzo tight to his breast, and dove further down into the dark green.

Ienzo felt lightly disconnected to his body. Myde didn't force any more pressure on him than to keep his body immobile, which caused the strange feeling of _being here and being there._ He was drowning. Drowning in those strong arms. He melted away, melted into water and became one with his surroundings. He was mildly aware that three minutes have to be passed by now and that the increasing feeling of drowning was the affect of real drowning, but he honestly couldn't care. Ienzo was about to inhale deeply, which would definitely have caused some choking problems, as they broke the surface. Myde laughed at his totally confused face, as if the rabbit of a little child suddenly turned into a carrot. 'Some thing's definitely wrong here...'

"What...?" Ienzo whispers hazily.

"We're here!" Myde laughed, though he knew it was his doings that the thoughts of the young scholar were slow like billowing sails in a gentle wind.

"... here?" It was just too cute how the normally hard and observing purple eyes were half lidded and about to close in an instant.

"Yeah, here! Take a look around!" And as Ienzo did as he was told the luring fog fell from him like a light blanket and his eyes widened in wonder.

"Where's here?" He asked still whispering, but now out of awe. They were in a cave, which lay with its ceiling only one meter over the water line.

"It can only be reached by the way we passed" Myde told him. There were little holes in the light stone, though, through which the bright sunlight entered.

Thousands of years ago the lake's been formed and with him this little cave. The clear and mineral rich water, the silence and the time itself had helped the myriads of crystals to grow out of the pure stone. All of the ceiling and nearly every inch of the walls were covered with light rosy, white and every thinkable shape of violet coloured stones. The inflating light illuminated them in a ghostly way and let the sparks dance over the water, the stone and the two lovers.

In this very moment Ienzo became aware that the very earth had a Heart itself.

"It's so beautiful here."

"It is" Myde confirmed. "I haven't expected to find something this gorgeous so far from the ocean. Come!" He lifted Ienzo on a stony plate where they could both lay comfortably with Myde's tail gently stroking in the silent water. Like always Ienzo was surprised by the strength that hid behind that lanky arms. He could make out some glittering blue and silver scales around them. Each one sparkled as light hit them, just like the scales which were still detached with the merman's body.

"You're here often, are you?"

"Yeah, I like it here. And I can watch and listen to the humans who stop here."

"Are there many?" He rolled on his side so that he could face the merman.

"Not many. It's more fun to observe those who live down there in the city." A scowl appeared on Ienzo's face.

"It's dangerous for you to go into the city. What if somebody sees you? I couldn't stand you getting caught." Myde chuckled at this and leaned forward that their faces were millimetres away from each other.

"Don't worry about me. I'm strong enough. Even if I can't escape that I'm bound to this water place." And he kissed him. It was a struggle of dominance, which cause both to moan deeply in the back of their throats. Myde broke apart and instead kissed the crook if Ienzo's neck, his sharp teeth surprisingly gentle teasing the sensitive skin. With a deep inhale Ienzo's mouth opened wide and he was lost again in those blue blue eyes and the drowning was back.

His eyes are wide open but he cannot see anything, because everything he can recognize is the soft and cold hand that strokes over his forehead, his cheek and found its place around his neck. The sensation increased as a second hand made its appearance. Torturing him, counting the ribs on his breast, he wants to cry out, but his body is numb and yet in fire and still there's this bitter sweet pain-notpain on his neck, where the teeth vanish and feather like kisses appear. Up and down his throat, to _that_ spot behind his ear, which caused his whole body to tremble in a silent fast staccato rhythm. The air he inhales in loud and deep and rises his chest to a point where it comes in contact with that stone like, cold skin he's longing for so violently he hadn't even know. Ienzo didn't know when but his legs had sprawled and as the merman settled himself between them, lay himself with full torturing contact on the smaller boy, he encircled him around the hip with his legs.

"Myde..." He moans so low that he hadn't heard it himself, but the merman obeys his demanding arms at sealed his lips again while he took oh so gentle and iron like his arms and caught his wrists over his head with one hand. The other found the sensitive spot on his hipbone and that contact was sp violent that Ienzo cried out in a small whimper. He arched his hip up to Myde as he began stroking the spot in slow and cruel circles.

"I found out that you humans do that when you love each other. " He said, as he broke the kiss a

second time. Those purple orbs in front of him were so clouded he couldn't make out a spot of black. The eyes shimmering in tears and it appeared him so beautiful he nearly couldn't stand it. "And I want to do it for you."

This time his cry was loud and halls back from the near walls, as that now body warm hand follows the line of his hip down into his pants.

The rhythmical thumping around is arousal, the hot tongue on his neck, down his flat breast, around his sensual nipples. That all made Ienzo cry out in pleasure with every wave of sensation whirling around in him, driving him insane, driving him crazy. He comes hard and Myde captured his open but silent mouth in a possessive kiss. Ienzo's vision went white and his body buckled down like a doll with suddenly cut strings.

They both panted heavy and Myde took the shacking boy in a tight wand warm embrace. Ienzo felt hot and pleased and so at ease with the world around him like never before in his entire life.

With a sudden action he took Myde's head between his hands, not bothering if he might hurt his fragile gills.

"I love you! I don't know where it comes from or how it will proceed. But I love you and I've never meant anything like this in my live. I love you and I will never ever be separated from you!" He had a desperate streak in his voice and his face hold a pleading look. Myde looked somewhat concerned but his expression melted and a heart warming smile appeared. He gently released Ienzo's fingers from his skull and placed them against his breast and kissed him gently on the lips. His long fishy tail encircled them both in an awkward kind of nest.

"I love you too, Ienzo. An I'll never leave you. Our hearts are connected and no power in these worlds is able to break that string."

* * *

**kinda sweet enough to rot your teeth, isn't it? and you should know me better than believing that this'll last forever!**

**Well, has there happened anything in my life worth telling you? I'm again in a huge exams-stress and so I havn't written anything for a month or so. And as a plus I can't really remember if this chapter's been beta-ed. Anyway I have just one chapter or so left to write and this story'll be complete.**

**and you know? Reviewing is NO sin. You're really allowed to do so! **(Normally I wouldn't write something like that, but it's kinda dissapointing to get just one review for the last chapter)


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As Ienzo woke up later the last rays of sunlight got caught in the crystals on the ceiling damping the little cave in a shadowy light. He sat up carefully to not wake the sleeping form of the merman next to him. He looked beautiful in his sleep, expression calm and the now dry hair surrounding his pretty face like waves of gold. A small smile appeared on Ienzo's lips as he took one stray out of his lovers face. Ienzo looked around and observed the little nest he was in. Despite all rules of a back bone Myde's whole body described nearly a perfect circle, his head currently resting on the dry and velvet like tip of his tail. Ienzo stroke carefully over the scales on Myde's hip and was surprised by the structure of it. It was nearly like fur, gentle and soft.

Myde's nose twisted at the contact and Ienzo leaned down and kissed the tip of it. The merman shifted and opened one blurry eye to pull him down in a tight embrace.

"Myde, the sun's setting," Ienzo mumbled into his warm breast. He couldn't quite figure out when the merman produced own body heat. The earlier actions had proofed him that Myde was indeed capable of this. But it also seems as if that burned a lot of his energy, his sleepy mumblings now proof enough.

"And?"

"I've gotta got back to the castle. They'll be worried by now."

"And?" He asked again, this time a little more awake.

Ienzo chuckled and his breath seemed to tickle Myde. "If they're worried they'll come and search for me and than they'll find you and I have to explain that I love a mermaid."

Myde made a very deep and grumpy tone, so deep Ienzo more felt it than actually hearing it, in the back of his throat. "If you're saying mer-'maid' one more time I fear I have to hurt you in a physical way."

Ienzo laughed at this. "You don't scare me."

"No? But you should be scared, I'm-" at this point he yawned excessive, "a very dangerous creature from the depth of the sea." He snuggled closer to the small human and placed his chin on top of Ienzo's purple and messy hair. They stayed quiet for a little time, the light getting weaker and weaker.

"I've really gotta go, Myde." With a defeated sigh Myde pushed his upper body up. Since he didn't have a hip per se, it looked a little strange like he sat on his scaled bottom.

"Ok, I'll take you out."

"How? I don't think I can swim that and I don't want-" before he could finish the sentence Myde had pecked a kiss on the tip of his nose in return and dived head first with Ienzo in his arms into the shocking cold water. With a powerful bash of his tail he was out of the cave and in the dark green water. Myde twitched violently at the hot bolt of pain in his lower body and used now his free arm to reach slower the surface. As they broke into the cool air of the evening Ienzo took some deep breaths and scowled then at Myde.

"If your tail's not healed yet, you shouldn't use it to swim." Myde grinned painfully.

"Yeah, yeah, where have you left your, what do you call the plants you cover yourself with... clothes?"

"On the rock, but I'm all wet. It'll be nasty." Ienzo climbed on from the land side on the rock, while Myde just grabbed the edge with one hand and pulled himself up.

"Okay then, till tomorrow, I think."

"Sure."

"I wish I could stay with you the whole time..."

"We'll think about a solution of that. This river flows into the ocean, doesn't it?"

"Yeah... I think I should talk to Master Ansem. Not about you, but perhaps about a year of study at the ocean side, perhaps?" Ienzo gave Myde such a warming smile that the merman was sure something melted in him.

They shared one last kiss and with the last light of the setting sun Ienzo vanished into the woods.

Myde stayed on the rock for a while. He watched the sunlight vanishing completely and the moon rising on the other side of the horizon. As the sunlight was away and the moonlight hadn't yet conquered the sky, the world was dunked into a all permanent blue. He and his folk, or those who admitted visiting the surface from time to time, called those time of the day the 'blue hour'. And also under water, nearer to the air and the sky, the water took on a insensitive blue shape during that hour. It was naturally the time of the day he could relax most and his thoughts wander around unhindered. So he stayed on the rock and tried to name the signs on the dark blue sky, which were so familiar to him from his home.

* * *

Braig was by far the most unorthodox of Ansem's pupils. He was so obviously uninterested in science itself, but so eager to know more. As he and Dilan had arrived at Ansem's the Wise the man was amazed by Dilan's file and avid to accept him as his student, but not so enthused by Braig. Who after all just accompanied Dilan because he had nowhere else to go than to follow his best friend. Ansem had turned to Braig and asked him what his interests were. After a dinner and a the construction of a functional personal calculator with artificial intelligence from Braig's side, Ansem had announced that he saw much from his previous self in Braig than he had first thought. And so Braig became the fourth student under Master Ansem the Wise. He had met Even, more than the Master's colleague than an actual pupil, and Ienzo. First time he had met the little boy he had stepped on him. The boy lay on his stomach in front of one of the numerous fire sides in the castle and Braig, well, the boy is damn small, even now that he's older, walked across the room. The book that had hit the back of his skull told him very insistingly that he hadn't been that alone in the room he had thought he was.

But even with Alaeus, which whom he shared many things, and Xehanort added to their little family he had always felt on a little outside position. Not that he didn't feel included, he was an indispensable part of them and he knew that. But he was a man of action, who changed things with his hands and not just with sheets and his brain.

So he felt more at ease and more himself when he was out here in the deep woods, with his self made rifle. Just he and the wild. His instincts against the dangerous creatures that lived here. He was the hunter.

* * *

"Ienzo," the voice behind him was calm and deep. He recognized it and turned around.

"Alaeus. I know I'm late."

"Yes, you are. The Master asked for you and Even, too."

"I'm sorry. Why Even?"

"He asked for you to assist him in the lab no. 4" Ienzo sighed defeated. He knew that Alaeus wasn't angry with him, but he also hated it how the things turned out. It was no lying but no honesty with each other either.

"Sure. I'm on my way, let me just change." Alaeus chuckled at this.

"By the way, what've you done?"

Ienzo smiled lightly. "Oh, I went swimming."

* * *

His hunt had been not so successful as he had wished, but he was too much of a hunter to be too disappointed by it. The two dead rabbits dangling from his belt were enough for a good meal and that was it that counted. Being able to feed himself, being able to defend himself. Braig decided to take the cliffy short cut down to the castle, which led him to the Pot. As he was down in the city earlier that day he had of course heard from the river spirit that allegedly had appeared in the river. So it was his natural curiosity that lead him here, looking for a hint of truth behind the gossips.

And what he saw against the dark blue night sky hit him with the force of a bullet, gripping his heart with a sudden ice claw and stopping his breath with a huge damping in his throat.

There was the elegant silhouette of a fish's tail, a huge fish's tail, which painted complicated patterns in a luring dance against the sky. The mere watching of that dance planted a deep desire down in the depth of Braig's heart. And as the gorgeous frame of a young man lifted himself up, stretched in the pale light of the stars, his longing had formed a goal. He _wanted_ that creature. Wanted it being _his_, his hunt, his prey. Wanted to posses it. He _wanted_ him.

With his long trained skills he sidled nearly soundless in a bigger circle around the creature aiming for the high and cliffy rocks, which protected the north of the small font lake. The sounds he made melting effectively with the surrounding song of the forest. On top of the rocks he took a lock down. Certainly a hybrid creature between fish and human that spirit or mermaid or whatever it was. And it was beautiful. The desire grew again in him. It lay on his back on one of the big flat stones over the water, arms raised and playing with the stars between its fingers. The moonlight bright enough to enlighten it successfully. Briag's sharp eyes inhaled every detail he could grasp. Now he was again the hunter and down there was his prey. _His_ prey.

And it was absolute oblivious.

Braig checked the high and the distance and aired himself into the nothingness, granting himself the short sensation of being agravic, and flew down with his riffle already on his shoulder.

But somehow, in the middle of his jump, the creature sensed him. Perhaps it was the rustling of his clothes or the wind piping around him. The creature looked up with a sharp movement of his head and his brows knitted in confusion and turned into angry concern. It threw himself back wards between the scattered rocks on the glade around the Pot. Braig landed smoothly on the rock, his riffle already aiming again at the shadowed movements between the huge stones.

At this moment a cloud decided to push itself before the bright moon and the glade and the lake was damped into a dark shadow.

Braig jumped off the rock, always making sure to bring the lake behind his back and the creature in front of him. He knew that it was a lost hunt if it got back into the water. So he was careful as he rounded the rock. It was dark between the stones. He was sure that the creature couldn't walk with its fishy tail, but his fast movements had proofed him how agile it could be on land. He heard a body scratching over the pebbles and the deep and controlled breaths behind the rock to his left. He couldn't avoid to make the same sounds himself as he made on step.

The breathing stopped.

It was an eerily moment.

Utter silence above the wood, the lake and the two adversaries.

It was a sudden movement, but Braig was an experienced hunter and had also been the prey. So he knew how the creature would react once forced into a corner. He wasn't surprised by the fast move the other took, stemming himself immensely fast up the rock, which Braig was currently trying to round, and trying to fly over it in a great jump. Braig himself jumped up at the same moment he sensed the creature over him, out of the canyon between the rocks he was into. He grabbed and took hold of dry tail, forcing the creature down on the flat rock with him.

The body landed heavy on him, but he already had his knee up to his breast and pressed it up to get space for his riffle.

The moment the claw closed around his throat he froze.

The cloud drifted away and the moon bathed the place again in its silvery light.

Braig's eyes widened as he realised what there was above him. The creature was only half human, but it was damn gorgeous creature. The blue orbs glowing like all the eyes of wild animals, the hair bright and eerie in the cold light. His frame was muscular like a swimmer, with one hand he held his upper body up, while the other was still placed around his throat. It hasn't tightened his grip yet.

It was panting heavy from the actions before and at the angry look on his face Braig couldn't figure out for just a moment who was the hunter and who the prey.

But Braig hadn't been a hunter for the most of his life that he lost valuable seconds with being amazed by the creature he just contrived.

"My riffle aims at your heart," he stated calmly, a matter of fact. The creature took a deep noisy breath.

"And my claws are around your throat."

Braig's eyes widened again at the articulated talk of the creature, but it was still his prey, so out of any valuation.

Again some seconds passed, only filled with the panting of the both of them, until it spoke again.

"Let me move and I'll spare your life. My claw is right on your vein."

"No."

The shot scared up the sleeping crows in the trees, which ascended in a black cloud into the dark night.

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!**"

"EVEN! What's wrong here?!" Master Ansem rushed through the doors, a rather furious look on his face as he addressed his long known friend. Even looked up and his panicked expression melted in some relive as he saw who had entered the lab. He sighed.

"Master Ansem! It's good you're here! I don't know what's wrong with him! He was assisting me as he was suddenly _threw _backwards against the shelf and then he started screaming about the pain!"

Dilan had knelt down to Ienzo on the ground and kept the wrist of the small scholar in a firm grip to avoid him from hurting himself. He was trying his best, but was also overstrained with the behaviour of his purple haired friend.

Ansem was about to take a step as Alaeus rushed up from behind the Master and towards Ienzo, who still screamed.

"Ienzo!" He knelt down and took him into his strong arms, catching him in a tight embrace.

"**IT HURTS!**" The boy screamed and Alaeus tightened his embrace around the struggling and kicking body. Streams of hot tears wetted his flushed cheeks and the face skewed into a grimace of pain. Alaeus pressed his head on Ienzo's in order to calm him down.

"What hurts, Ienzo?"

"**MY HEART!**" He screamed, his right hand pushing on his left chest, the fingernails already leaving bloody streaks on the pale skin. Alaeus took his wrist and bound like this the boy threw his head from one side to the other, sobbing and whimpering in agony. With shushing sounds he calmed Ienzo down while rocking back on forth, lulling him like small child until only sobs and hitching breaths were audible.

"Al... Alaeus?" Ienzo whispered, his eyes still closed in pain.

"Yes?"

"Th... there... has ...ve... happened... some...something... to him," he stopped to groan again up in an uprising hot wave of pain in his body, making him stiff in Alaeus grasp.

"I'll take a look. I promise. But first I have to take care of you. You understand me?" Ienzo nodded abruptly as a new fit hit him and his sore throat again burst out into a tortured scream.

After some time the scholar had exhausted himself and like a broken stick his head lolled onto Alaeus shoulder, mind blank and the whole boy unconscious.

Dilan, who had stayed at Ienzo's side glanced up to Alaeus.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, voice holding concern. Ansem behind them crossed his arms, a signal for not repeating the question but also asking it.

Alaeus paused but was saved by the violently pushed door. Braig stood in the frame and he just looked horrible. He used his long riffle as a crutch, his frame bowed more limping than walking and his right hand was pressed against his throat. His throat was slashed open, his blood leaving dark trails on his shirt and his eyes damp and foggy.

He panted heavy and it was obviously he was in great pain. Master Ansem, who stood next to the door, hurried towards him as his knees buckled and caught him under the arm, pushing him up.

"W...water spirit", he coaxed, voice sore and rasping, "at the Pot..."

"Shhh, don't talk Braig." Ansem advised him and was about to let him down as Alaeus appeared suddenly in front of them. His big hands grasping the hem of his shirt and he was about to push him up violently, but the bad state Braig was into taught him better. So he just glared at him.

"Take Ienzo to his bed, but make sure a servant's with him to call one of you, if he wakes up." He said to Dilan, who was now holding Ienzo's limp body.

"I've got business to attend." Alaeus said as he rushed out, ignoring the looks of his colleagues and Master. He also ignored Xehanort, who he pushed aside on the stair.

His aim was the Pot and the cave Ienzo had told him about.

He just hoped that the merman was still alive or else he would kill him.

* * *

**Oh, I'm so sorry for not updating so long! I really am! But today's the first day in a long, long time since I actually have a lazy day! I'm living at my parents home again during the summer break and I also have a summer job again. Thank god it's a office job this time, but still I'm exhausted when I get back home.**

**And I was on the second largest Anime Convention in Europe! I'm still tired because of that, because I really didn't sleep during that weekend **

**And I cosplayed Ienzo!**

**First I was "forced" to cosplay Zexion, since I have the perfect size (me shortstuff) for him. But I couldn't afford a orgy coat, so I just took my lab coat and tadaa! I'll upload a picture on my DA account on some time, so keep checking it up!**

**I'm sure you noticed that the story took a dramatic turn. I love it how Braig turned out to be the bad guy Tell me if I could get you the fitting atmosphere!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Alaeus had always been a rational mind and it had always been his personal goal to overcome his reflex to first hit and then talk. So it was only his natural behaviour that he first explored the shore and the surroundings of the Pot, before he jumped head first in the cold water as Ienzo would've probably done. There was puddle of dark red and already dry blood on the biggest of the flat foundlings. He was sure that it was a mixture out of human blood and the blood of the merman. It appears as if Braig had rolled down the rock and then had made his way to the castle, judging from the trail of dark liquid over the white pebbles. The other trail lead over the rock, over the edge and got lost in the dark water of the nightly lake.

His likings for geology and the earth itself had taught him to always look at the surroundings to find your way. Judging from the history of origins of the Pot he had already assumed that there had to be some natural caves in the high rock formation on the northern shore.

Unlike Ienzo he had always took care of his physical status and was a very capable swimmer. He took the magnesium torch from his belt and soon found the hidden entrance to the water way, which lead to the cave. He just could hope that Myde had come here to nurse his injuries and hadn't chosen the ground of the lake, which was unreachable for him.

The artificial green light made the cave eerie and foreign, yet Alaeus couldn't help but being amazed by the sheer beauty his beloved earth had created in this masterpiece of art. He lifted himself up on the small platform Ienzo and Myde had spent their time earlier that day, careful to not break some of the precious crystals hanging from the ceiling.

The platform itself was empty.

But at the very end he saw the fanned out end of a fishy tail on the dry rock. The torch went out and he lit another one. In the now clear water he saw that the platform, he was currently on, was just the last step of a natural stony staircase, that wound its way from the entrance of the waterway up to the air bubble on top of the cave. And on the second step, which was already some inches under the water level, he saw the immobile body of the merman.

Alaeus first recognized the steady movement from the merman's breast, which looked a little odd in his eyes, the body still underwater and all. The second thing he recognized was the bullet hole in the left pale breast and the pained expression. Alaeus waded through the water until he was next to Myde and lifted him gently up over the surface, his big hand bearing between the tensed shoulder blades.

The merman took another breath, being in a pained delirium without recognizing that he was lifted out of the water, and instantly coughed heavy.

"Nn...aah." The low groan was filled with agony and Myde shifted in Alaeus arms. Alaeus let out a sigh of relief. The merman was not dead and by the look of it Braig's bullet had just missed his heart and instead penetrated his shoulder and the bone of his shoulder blade. It was indeed a very painful, but yet not lethal injury. And if it was true what Ienzo had told him about his heart being connected to the heart of Myde then Alaeus also had the explanation for the earlier fit of his best friend.

He gently lay the merman down on the cool stone and took the small flask with green liquid from his bag. Potion was an extremely rare item in these days. The ingredients being so damn rare and expensive it was nearly impossible to get hold of one on the legal market. Perhaps they would become cheaper if anybody would finally found out how to mix those things properly. The one he had here was part of the small amount that was kept in the castle for emergencies. Well, this was an emergency, even for Ienzo. Being tortured by unknown pains, without any wound and any chance of healing he could easily been drove insane from the ache.

Alaeus let some of the syrup thick liquid drip into the bullet hole and smeared what fitted between his fingers over the sides of the wound until new skin started to seal the fleshy lesion.

"Myde," he called him and lifted the upper body of the merman up in an awkward half embrace, the little flask already on those blue lips. Like Ienzo he threw his head from one side to the other, unconscious and in a feverish state of mental disorientation.

"Myde!" Alaeus called again, gentle and low but demanding, he shook the boy a little and the feverish eyes cracked open in a slit.

"...Ie...o... E...dy..m...," was what escaped between gritted teeth in a low whisper.

"No, I'm not. But you have to drink this in order to save Ienzo." But Myde pressed his lips firm together and turned his head away to avoid the glass of the tiny bottle. Alaeus shook him a little more violently this time, the blue eyes rolling up in their holes and his mouth finally cracking open. The human giant took advantage of it and poured a gulp between the two rows of sharp teeth. With his strong fingers he closed the jaw again and with gently massaging the scaled throat he forced Myde to gulp. He breathed heavy and fast, his brows knitted in ache and just like Ienzo before those little actions seemed to exhausting him to the limit. His wet head lolled back, exposing the vulnerable neck and whole body limp. Only the steady beat of the heart and the up rise of the chest showed that he was still alive.

Alaeus lifted him gently back into the water, laying him down on the second step, just where he had found him before. He was about to leave a message with the remaining of the Potion but wasn't so sure if the boy could read their letters, so he just took whatever was given him in artistic talent and scribbled his instructions down on the paper.

Nobody should ever say that Alaeus wouldn't think before he acted. It had been very wise from him to take all those things with him.

* * *

Down in the Hollow Bastion Ienzo took a deep breath in his deep slumber. The maid, who was in charge of him for the rest of the night, looked up from her book and stood up to wet the cloth on the small boys forehead again. As he exhaled it almost sounded pleased and she recognized with a warm smile on her lips that his features had become more relaxed and at peace than just mere minutes before.

She sat down again and tried to re catch the line as the door opened and a dark figure stood in the frame. Her brows knitted in concern and worry, but relaxed as the person stepped in the dim light of the bedroom.

"You may go and get some sleep for an hour. But come back here."

"But Master Xehanort, you shouldn't be up at such an hour. It doesn't bother me to watch over him." The man smiled what could be misinterpreted as warmly if she hadn't noticed that his smile never reached those cruel yellow eyes. From all of Master Ansem's pupils she and the rest of the servants disliked the newest one the most. They all had their originalities, but were good people all in all and especially the young Ienzo was always politely and helpful if he could.

"I can't get any sleep. Not with what happened today. Ienzo suddenly gone mad, Braig slashed nearly dead and Alaeus eloped with no track left." He shook his head and his face held a worried and painful tired expression, but again those yellow orbs looked like glass, denouncing his feelings to fake and her worry grew. She folded her book in her lap.

"I understand your concern, but I think it's more healthy for you if you get some rest. I don't think it'll be helpful for Master Ansem if you're also getting sick." He looked up and the beat of her heart rose as his eyes met hers. The corners of his lips trailed up further as he rounded the bed and gently took her up by taking her arm.

"My dear, I'm thankful for your concern, but please, come back in an hour. I need this time or else I think _I_ will driven crazy." With him being so close to her all she could was nodding and walking slowly out of the bedroom. As she threw a last look back Xehanort had took seat in the chair she had occupied seconds ago, his hands folded under his chin and his worried eyes on the sleeping form in the bed.

Xehanort peered long at the move less figure. Until he stood up and threw the heavy blanket away. Ienzo twisted under the sudden loss of the warmth but remained sleeping. The older man opened the shirt and bared the flat breast of his companion. His long and slim fingers ghosted over the sensitive skin. The cold fast sending goose flesh all over the body under him and Ienzo shivered by the contact and moaned in his sleep. The fingers didn't seem to be disturbed by that and followed their invisible trail over the left breast, poking here and there in the flesh. Xehanort observed the bloody streaks Ienzo had caused as he had tried to get hold of the pain.

Finally he pressed his flat hand on the areas where the heart should be and Ienzo twisted sharply, lips trembling and a low pained whine escaped his mouth. Xehanort could feel it clearly now. The heart of the boy was no longer only his own alone and yet there was another foreign part there which wasn't originally there.

Deep down he could feel that there was a stronger meaning behind all those things, but he just couldn't _remember!_ So his only chance was that foolish man, who called himself _wise_, but wasn't even smart enough to see his true face behind the mask of the loyal scholar. But the idiot was beginning to get scared over his own research. He had to act fast. And he needed help.

Perhaps that knew found anomaly in the boys heart was a chance to gain his back up, if he wanted or not.

Xehanort stepped to the door but turned around as he saw how the scene had to look if he let Ienzo in that state. So he walked back to the bed and pulled the shirt back and the blankets over him. As he finally stepped out of the door he was caught by surprise by a mere second as he saw the maid sitting on a chair next to the door, still reading her book. She looked up and Xehanort wasn't sure if he had been fast enough to pull his mask back in its place. The face of the stupid maid didn't show any hint, but although she had to die for this.

"It's difficult to see those we care for suffer so much, isn't it?" She asked gently, assuring him her understanding.

"It is. Please don't think I was about to leave him, but-" He trailed of and she stood up, the book already under her arm.

"I understand. Please try to get some rest, Master Xehanort. Don't worry, I'll watch over him carefully." He nodded with a thankful smile and made his way down to his own rooms.

As she closed the door she took advantage of the move and peered after the eerie man with the unnatural white hair. The look on his face proved her intuitions true to not trust that man ever. She arrived her chair and rearranged the blankets again, wetted the cloth and stroke over the mop of purple hair. Again it was as if Master Ienzo was relaxing from a tension he held. Perhaps he was missing the caring hands of a mother he never knew, she assumed.

With one last warm smile she opened her book again and started to read her book in which the son of the sea king had fallen in love with a boy he had saved from drowning.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating so long. and I fear I cannot write any further in the near future. the old story: exams. and exams. have I mentioned exams already?**


End file.
